


Animales de la muerte y el pecado

by VenusEdge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Amputation, Amputation Kink, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Autism, BDSM, Cardiophilia, Child Death, Consensual Kink, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Heartbeat Kink, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Mafia AU, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Other, Prostitution, Sadism, Torture, Transgender, Triggers, Violence, trans!yamaguchi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusEdge/pseuds/VenusEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PRECAUCIÓN: Este es un fanfiction escrito de una forma muy cruda y violenta, pero lo más verosímil y respetuosa posible. Debe verse como una crítica a las actividades ilícitas de las mafias reales. La autora de este relato no aprueba ni simpatiza con ningún tipo de actividad mafiosa como la trata de blancas, el abuso/tráfico de drogas, el sicariato, etc. Por favor, respeto hacia mi trabajo y solo críticas constructivas con tono amable. Gracias.</p><p>***</p><p>Los cuervos se alimentan de la muerte, de la carne pútrida y de la inmundicia. En toda cultura existente son animales de mal agüero, el símbolo más primario del peligro.<br/>Quizás Hinata no era todavía consciente de ello cuando le crecieron las alas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> De cómo una ovejita descarriada es acogida por una manada de cuervos.

Hinata no sabría decir cómo exactamente había llegado allí.

 

Su mente estaba plagada de nubarrones tan espesos como la niebla, no sabría siquiera remontarse a un par de días atrás. Parecía que hubiese pasado una eternidad desde que Natsu y él habían escapado de casa. Antes que volver a soportar las palizas de su padre, había decidido crecer antes de tiempo. Sin embargo, el mundo no tenía preparado un lugar para un chaval de diecisiete años y su hermana pequeña, ambos menores de edad, sin educación, sin experiencia y con aspecto desaliñado. Lo siguiente que podía recordar era tan solo la sensación insoportable de estarse encogiendo. Su estómago se retorcía, se retraía contra sus costillas, le causaba un dolor que estaba a punto de volverle loco. Sus piernas decaían, a su columna le costaba mantener el peso de su cuerpo. Era como una torre de cartas que se iba cayendo a cámara lenta desde los cimientos. Sus huesos eran frágiles; su pelo, quebradizo. El cabello pelirrojo de Natsu se caía a jirones, ella misma se los iba arrancando al adecentarse con las uñas. Por mucho que intentase encontrar una razón por la cual levantarse rebuscando en su aletargada mente, su cuerpo no era capaz de responderle y ponerse de pie. Hablar se había convertido en una consumición absurda de energía. En cuanto se daba cuenta, estaba encogido en posición fetal arañándose la barriga reconcomida para evadirse del dolor. Su completa existencia se desconectaba por intervalos, comenzaba a dejar de distinguir lo que era real, lo que era un sueño o los delirios que comenzaba cada vez a tener más frecuentemente.  Esa experiencia de arbusto marchito se prolongó hasta que sintió que alguien le ayudaba a levantarse. Y lo último que sus ojos hundidos en las cuencas fueron capaces de dilucidar fue una sala llena de gente, todos ellos expectantes ante su presencia.

 

—Este niño es Hinata, a partir de mañana trabajará con Kiyoko — una voz tintineante pero masculina reverberó en sus oídos, mientras una mano bastante grande le acariciaba la espalda —.  ¿Alguien puede darle las sobras de la cena?

 

Apenas pasaron un par de minutos y dos personas se levantaron de la gran mesa que cruzaba la habitación. Una de ellas fue una mujer de larga melena negra que caía como el velo de una novia, la cual se dirigió en la dirección contraria, seguramente a obedecer las órdenes de aquel hombre. La otra, sin embargo, era un hombre de aproximadamente veintitantos años, con el cabello color plata, que se precipitó hacia ellos. En cuanto llegó a la altura de Hinata, se acuclilló ligeramente, lo justo para quedar frente a frente. Hasta aquel momento ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que protruía su mandíbula, él que siempre había tenido unas mejillas plenas.

 

— Oh, Dios Santo, ¿pero qué te han hecho, mi amor?

 

Su voz era tan melodiosa. Su tacto, tan dulce. Su mirada, llena de compasión. Su cabello eran hilos de ceniza y sus ojos como un panal de miel. Su piel tan blanca como la porcelana, mas  cálida y gentil; sus dedos, delicados; su mirada, penetrante.  Si realmente creyese en los ángeles, juraría que estaba viendo uno en aquel mismo momento.

 

— Me lo encontré en la calle con una niña muerta en brazos — respondió el hombre tras él, recibiendo por parte del ángel de cabello plateado una mirada horrorizada y una inhalación interrumpida.

 

Entonces fue cuando los recuerdos en la mente del pequeño Hinata comenzaron a dilucidarse más claramente, al menos, pudo ir enhebrando sensaciones sueltas que creía imaginadas hasta que la historia tomó forma. Su cuerpo, aunque joven y sin estar todavía totalmente desarrollado, había podido soportar la falta casi total de alimento y la depleción brusca de vitaminas esenciales, pero la pequeña Natsu apenas tenía siete años. Él intentaba conseguir sustento para ella, mas cuando se halló al límite de sus fuerzas simplemente se dejó arrastrar por la corriente sin apenas hacer el amago de luchar. Realmente, era lo que un niño de su edad podía hacer cuando todo estaba perdido y su cuerpo se pudría por dentro; sobrevivir. Era un acto egoísta pero los animales de por sí tienden a su propia salvación. Poco a poco fue rememorando a su hermana. Su cuerpo frío, blando, que parecía desvanecérsele entre las manos, que se escurría entre sus dedos. Estaba congelada. Si le dijesen que estaba sosteniendo un pedazo de carne sacado directamente de la cámara frigorífica, se lo creería sin ningún tipo de duda. Eso era ella ahora. Carne. Polvo. No podría volver a ver su carita, a escucharla sonreír. Por mucho que la sostuviese contra su cuerpo no era capaz de devolverle el calor, de hacerla pronunciar al menos una palabra más, de oír su voz. Lo que alguna vez fue Natsu ya no era más que niebla en su aletargada cabeza.

 

— A saber cuántos días llevaba con ella así — añadió la voz masculina que procedía de detrás de él.

 

Una amargura le subió por toda la garganta hasta la nariz y los ojos. Se sentía como un latigazo de bilis.

 

— Takeda, no seas tan insensible. Ha debido ser un golpe muy duro para el pequeño. Ven aquí, mi vida, tranquilo — volvió a sentir las manos largas y níveas del muchacho de cabello ceniza sosteniendo sus mejillas. Dejó caer sus párpados y comenzó a caer una velada de lágrimas. Si al menos pudiese haber intercambiado el lugar con ella. Sin embargo, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió esas manos tomar su nuca y acercarle a un lugar del que emanaba calor.

 

Pronto comenzó a fusionarse de tal modo que dejó de centrarse en lo que su mente le dictaba y simplemente confió toda la información a sus sentidos. Sus yemas se habían topado con una tela suave, al igual que su mejilla, con una superficie tierna y firme, que desprendía un aroma agradable. Su oreja se adaptó hasta que topó con el lugar justo en el que la dureza y la melosidad se aliaban para conformar un asentamiento plácido. No abrió los ojos, no le hacía falta saber dónde estaba. Contra su tímpano un gentil tejido de latidos parecía estarle hablando. Igual que el ritmo de una canción de cuna, que un mensaje en código morse. Todo podía estar perdido, pero mientras permaneciese en aquel lugar, entre aquellos brazos, contra aquel pecho no iba a pasarle nada malo. Estaba a salvo. Podía sentirlo. Podía escucharlo.

 

— Daichi, me da que ha adoptado otro — la voz de un tercer hombre, un tanto socarrona, irrumpió en la estancia. Un cuarto individuo suspiró pesadamente e hizo notar su timbre muy secamente.

 

— Suga.

 

— “Suga” no. No pienso dejar a este pobre niño solo — Hinata notó su rostro más oprimido contra el pecho del ángel de cabello color gris, mientras este le acariciaba sus mechones pelirrojos. Al menos ahora sabía su nombre —.  ¡Acaba de ver morir a una cría y está muerto de hambre! ¡Sería inhumano dejarlo solo, no puedo hacer eso!

 

— Suga, ya hemos hablado de esto.

 

— Me da igual lo que hayamos hablado, he tomado mi decisión. Si no vas a apoyarme puedo hacerlo solo.

 

El susodicho Daichi no volvió a añadir ni una sola palabra más. Su rostro de piel morena y curtida mostró un gesto de fastidio y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Si el albino tenía una cualidad era su tenacidad y su persistencia, sobre todo en ese tipo de temas. Sabía que tenía que pararle los pies si no quería que sucediese lo de la última vez, mas también que, si le privaba de cuidar de aquel pequeño necesitado, sería como arrancarle el corazón. Antes de que nadie pudiese cambiar de tema de conversación, la mujer de melena negra apareció en la estancia con una bandeja que portaba un cuenco de arroz, un pescado a la plancha recién cocinado, un bol de sopa miso y un té. No era una cena muy lujosa ni demasiada cantidad, ya que tan solo eran sobras; sin embargo, el olor hizo que el pelirrojo levantase la cabeza como un animalito, abandonando el resguardo del regazo ajeno en pos del olor tan delicioso que emanaba la comida.

 

— ¿A qué esperas? Es para ti — le susurró Suga, el cual le sonreía de nuevo tiernamente y señalaba la cena con la nariz —. Vamos, se te va a enfriar.

 

En cuanto tuvo luz verde, Hinata se separó de su benefactor para precipitarse contra la mesa y tomar el cuenco de sopa entre las manos. Estaba caliente, aunque poco le importó cuando lo hizo deslizarse por su garganta. Quemaba, sí, pero sintió como si su frágil cuerpo se recargase. En un par de tragos consiguió acabársela toda, sin siquiera morder las algas ni el tofu, para centrarse en el arroz. Obvió la existencia de los palillos a un lado de la bandeja y lo devoró con las manos. Quizás fue por toda la emoción que estaba desencadenando, por la enorme gratitud que sentía o por la incredulidad de que, después de tanto tiempo, se estaba llevando algo de comida a la boca, que comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojitos marrones. Sentía cómo el arroz transitaba por su esófago y caía en su estómago hasta entonces vacío, el cual gruñía y burbujeaba para digerir los nutrientes que le estaba aportando. Le dolía, sentía deseos de regurgitar todo lo que estaba engullendo, era demasiado para alguien que llevaba tanto sin probar bocado. No obstante, simplemente no podía dejar de comer y llorar. Respirar se le hacía una tarea bastante difícil con la nariz taponada y la boca ocupada.

 

— ¡Hahahahaha, maldita sea, mira cómo come el cabrón!— una voz que Hinata ya había escuchado antes emergió de los labios de un chico bajito con un mechón rubio en la frente y un piercing en la nariz, el cual se reclinaba en su silla para mirarle como si observase a un animal del zoo.

 

— ¡Ten cuidado, chaval, que te vas a atragantar!— exclamó como adición un muchacho con la cabeza rapada.

 

— Oh Dios, mi pobrecito…— aquel era inconfundiblemente el timbre de Suga. Comenzaba a sonar dulcemente familiar, como ese ungüento que las madres untan por el esternón de sus hijos cuando tienen gripe para que respiren mejor.

 

En cuanto hubo terminado el arroz, sorteó las espinas del pescado como buenamente pudo con las manos e ingirió la carne del mismo, con la nariz tocando uno de los bordes del plato. Por alguna razón que no lograba todavía recordar estaba allí, rodeado de gente, comiendo, en un lugar caliente alejado de la lluvia y el viento gélido. Natsu ya no estaba con él, pero era como si su espíritu le hubiese protegido hasta que llegasen en su ayuda. Era como si ella dirigiese los brazos cálidos de Suga o proveyese a la muchacha morena de comida suficiente para proporcionarle una cena más o menos completa. Tuvo que detenerse un instante a respirar fuertemente por la boca un par de inspiraciones antes de seguir comiendo, el pecho comenzaba a quedársele pequeño. Comenzaba a dudar si todo aquello era otro delirio, mas cuando alzaba la mirada podía ver tan claramente los detalles que rodeaban a aquellas personas que era imposible que su mente estuviese orquestando todo aquello.

 

— Agh, dadle un pañuelo para que por lo menos se limpie. Parece un cerdo en su cochiquera — esta vez quien se quejaba era un muchacho rubio con gafas, el cual se mantenía lo más ajeno al resto de los comensales posible.

 

Suga no tardó en enviarle una mirada de indignación, como si fuese la advertencia de una madre lobo antes de despedazar a una posible amenaza para sus cachorros, pero pronto irrumpió el chico del mechón rubio, riéndose a carcajadas.

 

— ¡Vamos, Tsukishima! ¿No te coge ni un alfiler por el culo o qué? ¡Deja que disfrute!

 

El pescado pronto se halló en solamente las espinas, las cuales el pelirrojo comenzó a lamer en busca de algún otro nutriente útil. El hombre que le había traído, mayor que el resto de presentes, con el cabello corto y gafas, vestido con un abrigo de piel que parecía bastante costoso y maquillado con los labios color carmín, hizo su despedida con otra orden:

 

— En cuanto termine de cenar llevadle a su habitación y que descanse. Lo pondremos en la última del pasillo oeste, con Yams y Yachi. Kiyoko, pasado mañana como muy tarde que empiece su entrenamiento, tenemos que hacer que nos de beneficios lo antes posible.

 

La mujer de melena negra asintió quedamente, y mientras aquel individuo se marchaba, Suga volvió a levantarse de su asiento y le entregó un pañuelo de tela a Hinata, con el cual se limpió la boquita. Por mucho que todos ellos, a su manera, mostrasen bondad hacia él, no hacía más que aumentar la ira y la impotencia que se fraguaba en el interior de Daichi, el cual, completamente enfundado en negro, cruzaba los brazos en desacuerdo con el comportamiento de Suga, el cual abrazaba por detrás al pequeño en tanto que le devolvía la mirada, desafiándolo. Ahora que sus pensamientos estaban un poco más claros, el muchacho pelirrojo comenzaba a vislumbrar que su presencia había desencadenado una tormenta silenciosa.

 

— Vamos, Hinata, te voy a enseñar cuatro cositas básicas para que puedas ir pronto a dormir — Suga se colocó esta vez a su lado y le extendió la mano, esbozando una sonrisa empática y tierna como parecía tener por costumbre.

 

A pesar de que no debería fiarse de un extraño, era imposible para el pequeño no confiar ciegamente en aquella angelical presencia. Iría a donde él le ordenase con los ojos vendados. Esa confianza fue lo que muchas veces le hizo pagar un alto precio, mas no podía concebir su estancia en aquel lugar extraño sin aquella mirada almendrada, color miel, velando por él de forma incansable, a pesar de acabar de conocerle. Si aquello fuese uno de los cuentos que había escuchado de pequeño de la mano de su madre, Suga sería el magnificente y elegante cisne que adopta sin pretensiones al patito feo. Evitando por vergüenza el contacto visual, Hinata tomó su mano pálida fuertemente. Con aquel gesto depositaba en él toda fe.

 

Se levantó con su ayuda, dejando caer gran parte del peso sobre el cuerpo del más mayor antes de recuperar el equilibrio y poder seguirle hacia el umbral de la sala ante la mirada de todos los presentes. Sobre todo, ante el inquisitivo examen de Daichi, aunque antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos pudo ver fugazmente cómo este dejaba lánguido su cuello y miraba al suelo, resignado. Desesperado.  

 

— Muy bien— comenzó Suga a relatar mientras guiaba al pequeño por el pasillo, cogiéndole de la mano para que no se perdiese—. Para comer hacemos turnos. Primero vais siempre los trabajadores de Kiyoko porque entráis antes y salís más tarde de trabajar, luego los de Saeko y finalmente el resto. No soléis tener mucho tiempo de picar algo una vez estáis trabajando, así que asegúrate de comer muy, muy bien. Para hacer la comida y limpiar la cocina cada semana le toca a dos o tres de vosotros. No te preocupes si no sabes cocinar, alguno de los que os toque sabrá y podrá enseñarte — el pelirrojo asintió un par de veces. Todavía sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar por los gruñidos de su tripa —. La ropa que uses en el trabajo la dejas allí y todos los días llevarás una muda nueva a tu habitación, mañana Kiyoko ya te tomará las medidas y eso, descuida. ¡Ah! Hay un baño por habitación, pero lo compartes con dos chicas, tendréis que poneros de acuerdo con cómo usarlo.

 

Ya se encontraba cara a cara con la puerta de la habitación cuando se le ocurrió una última advertencia.

 

— Por cierto, esto es muy importante, no lo olvides: No puedes salir bajo ningún concepto de este edificio si no vas escoltado, ¿entendido?— el rostro afable de Suga se tornó adusto y serio —.  Si necesitas algo, como tabaco o alguna cosa en especial, hay una lista en la sala común; Takeda te la conseguirá en máximo un par de días.

 

Hinata sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Acababan de salvarle la vida, de darle cobijo y alimento, e incluso un trabajo que le hiciese obtener beneficios… Sin embargo, el precio que tenía que pagar era nunca jamás salir solo de aquel lugar. Si no había desconfiado hasta entonces, en ese momento se puso un tanto nervioso. ¿Estaba dispuesto a ser un pajarillo enjaulado? ¿A renunciar a su libertad?

 

Mas, ¿qué le esperaba fuera de aquel edificio que fuese tan importante como para negarse a todo aquello? Quizás era por el cansancio, por el dolor o por la fatiga, pero el instante de duda fue breve. Le asintió a su benefactor en señal de acuerdo y apretó un poco más fuerte su mano. Quería entrar en su nueva morada.

 

El pomo de la puerta fue girado y ante él se erigió un cuarto con tres camas gemelas y una ventana con las persianas cerradas. Podía parecer pequeño dado que tendrían que convivir tres personas en él, pero irónicamente era mucho más grande que su antigua habitación, y sin dudarlo, muchísimo más confortable que el desván al que su padre le mandaba a patadas como castigo, la mayoría de las veces solo por reivindicar su derecho a opinión o por defender a su hermana y a su madre. El lugar olía bien, como a perfume de flores y carmín; se notaba que era una habitación de chicas. Suga cerró la puerta tras él y le llevó a la cama que estaba al lado de la ventana, la única que no tenía por encima aparatos de música, auriculares, maquillaje o mantas de colores.

 

— ¿Ves? Esta va a ser tu cama a partir de ahora. ¿Te gusta?

 

Hinata no podía creerlo. Soltó la mano del muchacho para muy lentamente, percibir cada detalle. Primero se sentó en el borde. El colchón provocó un leve quejido, “ _ññññiek_ ”. La colcha parecía blandita bajo sus dedos huesudos. Poco a poco se fue recostando, paulatinamente, hasta que apoyó el oído y la mejilla contra la almohada. Olía muy bien, a limpio, a suavizante. Era firme, pero no demasiado, no le hacía daño en las cervicales. Subió un pie, el otro pie, ambos manchados de tierra, con piedrecillas de asfalto incrustadas, y encogió las rodillas hasta tocar su pecho. “ _Ññññiek_ ”. El colchón se adaptaba a las curvas de su espalda, le invitaba a descansar, le aliviaba. Sintió cómo la colcha se retraía y volvía de nuevo junto con las sábanas para taparle el cuerpecillo. Suga le había arropado gentilmente. Las sábanas eran tan suaves, desprendían un aroma tan dulce. Cerró los ojos por un instante. Las venas que transitaban su oído reverberaban el latido de su corazón, que se aferraba por vivir, por acelerarse más y más. Thumpa thumpa thumpa thumpa thump. Nunca se había sentido tan en paz, tan a gusto, tan abrigado, tan protegido.

 

Sacó una de sus manos de la maraña de sábanas y aferró la esquina de la camisa de Suga, el cual estaba a punto de darse la vuelta.

 

— ¿Quieres que duerma contigo, Hinata?— cuestionó dulcemente, a lo que recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza.

 

No lo dudó ni un solo segundo. Ya se había quitado los zapatos en la entrada como era costumbre, así que solo tuvo que bordear la cama y acostarse al lado del pequeño, abrazándolo en el acto por detrás. Si bien era cierto que no le conocía de nada, su aliento cálido en la nuca, su pecho golpeando muy suavemente su espalda con cada respiración, era sumamente tranquilizador. Si su propio progenitor le había mostrado su odio, ¿por qué un desconocido no iba a brindarle su amor?

 

— ¿Estás a gusto, tesoro?— de nuevo su tono de voz, susurrante, como una llamada celestial. Si no fuese porque podía escuchar sus propios latidos, Hinata pensaría que estaba definitivamente muerto —.  ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres otra manta?

 

Negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Suga era la definición hecha carne del calor, nunca podría pasar frío en su presencia. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que cerró los ojos, sintió un profundo latigazo desgarrarle el torso. Nunca le había importado estar lejos de casa, en lugares que no consideraba como suyos, con individuos que no había visto en su vida, pero siempre estaba acompañado de una constante. Natsu. Su princesa. Su niña. Su prioridad. Si había escapado de las garras de su padre había sido principalmente para poder brindarle la posibilidad de un futuro mejor, para liberarla del miedo incesante, de las palizas, de los gritos, y poder llevársela donde su amor fraternal lo eclipsase completamente todo y pudiese crecer feliz y sana. Sin embargo, las calles los trataron peor que a animales. Él había pugnado por conseguir comida, trabajo, cobijo y dinero, pero Tokyo era una ciudad cruel. Pronto fueron desechados como basura. Nadie tuvo la suficiente compasión para ofrecerles ni un solo mendrugo de pan. No tuvieron ni la oportunidad de robar sin ser descubiertos, y ni siquiera tuvieron la consideración de enviarlos a un correccional, donde tendrían la oportunidad al menos de saciar el hambre. En tal momento de desesperación incluso bebían de las gotas de lluvia, esperando que estas trajesen consigo algún mineral que nutrirles. Quizás si aquel hombre, Takeda, los hubiese rescatado unos días antes, ambos habrían sobrevivido. Mas Natsu, su cuerpo de niña, decayó con una pasmosa facilidad, igual que las hojas podridas que se desprenden de los árboles. Ni siquiera podía recordar dónde estaba su cadáver, si había al menos sido dignamente sepultada. Su princesa. Su niña. Su prioridad. Lo único que había querido salvar. Ella podría también gozar del cariño de Suga, saber lo que era sentirse respaldada y segura por alguien que realmente tenía la potestad de cuidarla. Hinata sintió quebrarse por dentro. Las pocas fuerzas que había ganado mediante la comida le sirvieron para forzar el aire por sus cuerdas vocales y emitir un sonido entrecortado, resquebrajado, desgarrado, roto.

 

— Natsu…

 

El albino sintió cómo se le encogía el pecho. No tardó en comprender cuál era el significado de la primera palabra que el pequeño había pronunciado en todo aquel tiempo.  En realidad, ojalá pudiese haberle dicho algo que le aliviase, que ella estaba bien, que todo había sido un mal sueño, que podrían vivir juntos a partir de entonces. Una de sus manos acarició su cabello pelirrojo muy dulcemente, mientras con la otra recorría su esternón de arriba abajo, como dictándole cuál tenía que ser el ritmo que utilizase para respirar. Lo sintió estremecerse entre los brazos. La almohada se empapó paulatinamente de lágrimas.

 

— Ella… Era tu hermana, ¿verdad?

 

El llanto de Hinata se hizo todavía más pesado al escuchar aquella afirmación. Suga siempre había tenido una intuición muy fina. Enterró los labios en los mechones de su nuca y comenzó a darle besos, uno tras otro, tantos como lágrimas derramaba. Seguía acariciándole, con sus manos, con la mejilla, con el torso, con los brazos, quería brindarle todo su calor. Él también conocía el dolor de la pérdida.

 

— Hinata… Escucha… Ya no estás solo. Puede… que hayas perdido a alguien irremplazable y que sientas como si te hubiesen arrancado el corazón, pero ya no estás solo. No volverás a estar solo nunca más — le envolvió más fuertemente entre los brazos. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo y tragar saliva para no llorar con él —. Todos nosotros vamos a cuidarte— reformuló la frase e hizo especial ahínco —. Yo voy a cuidarte. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. No dejaré que vuelvas a sentirte abandonado. Ahora eres uno de nosotros. Eres parte de Karasuno. Somos clan, somos una bandada. Te prometo que nunca más volverás a sentir nada de esto, dentro de unos días solo será como una pesadilla.

 

El pelirrojo se encogió en sí mismo. Alcanzó la mano de Suga  con la nariz y comenzó a restregarse contra ella con la mejilla llena de lágrimas. Parecía que su simple tacto le ayudaba a respirar mejor, a aliviar la presión de sus pulmones, el burbujeo de su barriga, la pesadez de sus hombros. A tientas, le enjuagó las lágrimas, le limpió el sudor, le apartó el cabello. Era como un bálsamo, como una medicina.

 

— Suga…— su garganta estrecha y seca pudo pronunciar su nombre, y cada vez que lo decía era como si una pena tras otra fuesen languideciendo —. Suga…Suga…

 

— Ya está, pequeño. Tranquilo. Cierra los ojos. Shhhh… Shhhhh…

 

Dejando todavía una mano en su pecho, con la otra le tapó los párpados y la mantuvo sobre el puente de su nariz. Sus siseos tranquilizadores sonaban como el viento acariciándole el pelo, como el mar. No tardó en perder la consciencia, mientras las palabras del ángel de cabello ceniza que le había acogido en su alma todavía resonaban en su mente.

 

_Ya no estás solo._

_Eres parte de Karasuno._

_Somos clan._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De cómo el pequeño cuervo despliega sus alas.

—…Déjalo ahora que estás a tiempo. Sabes que estás cometiendo un error.

 

— El error habría sido dejarlo a su suerte.

 

— Te estás arriesgando mucho. Va a volver a suceder lo de la última vez, y no estás… No estamos preparados para eso.

 

— ¿Y si no sucede? Dime, ¿y si esta vez puedo protegerle?

 

En medio de su duermevela, Hinata pudo distinguir un par de voces. Indiscutiblemente, una de ellas era la de Suga. Además de que su calor había desvanecido ya de su lado de la cama. La otra no pudo diferenciarla con claridad, pero desde luego era de un hombre también. Parecía insistente, ligeramente agitado. La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta y el sonido procedía del pasillo.

 

— ¿Y si no puedes? No quiero verte devastado otra vez.

 

— No, Daichi, sé lo que hago. Tengo una corazonada, sé que esta vez podré cuidar de alguien sin que suceda nada.

 

Ahora ya conocía al interlocutor de su particular ángel de cabello ceniza, y sin embargo, no sonaba con el tono autoritario con el que se había hecho notar cuando él había llegado. Se escuchaba quejumbroso, lánguido, temeroso. ¿Es que acaso aquel hombre serio y adusto podía tener miedo de algo?

 

— Lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya, no pudiste evitarlo – reiteró de nuevo la misma idea, como si fuese un mantra. “Lo de la última vez”, ¿a qué se refería?

 

— Si ese cabrón se atreve a acercarse a mi niño lo va a lamentar durante el resto de su puta existencia – .El pelirrojo entreabrió los ojos un tanto asombrado. Nunca se habría imaginado que Suga pudiese soltar tal cantidad de improperios en una sola frase —.  ¿Me oyes, Daichi?

 

— Suga… Haz lo que tú veas, pero que sepas que no puedo estar de acuerdo.

 

— Lo sé… No estés más tiempo enfadado conmigo al menos… Por favor…

 

— Sabes que no podría.

 

Hinata no pudo verlo, pero ambos se fundieron en el abrazo más sincero y cálido que podría existir en el mundo. Si habría una forma fidedigna de representar el amor en estado puro entre dos personas, sin duda sería aquel gesto. Suga era un poco más bajo y su masa muscular era mucho más escasa que la de Daichi, por lo que apenas se hacían notar sus brazos rodeando su cuello frente a los del otro hombre, quienes intensamente se aferraban a la cintura de avispa del albino. Este irguió el cuello para apoyar la barbilla sobre el hombro ajeno y acortar todavía más la distancia entre ellos dos. En medio del silencio tácito, pues no había nada más que decir sobre el asunto, sus respiraciones se fueron acompasando. El aire que procedía de la nariz de Suga le acariciaba la oreja como una diminuta ráfaga de viento. Lo sentía tan ligero que parecía una pluma, y sin embargo, Daichi se veía tan fuerte e imponente a su lado. Se veían como una pantera y un cisne, la rudeza y la delicadeza, perfectamente entrelazados en un crisol frágil que sólo sostenían con sus propios brazos. Su cariño mutuo era tan intenso que parecía crecer y dolerles dentro; quizás esa fue la razón por la que el moreno prefirió dejarlo todo aparcado por un momento solo para estrechar el cuerpo del ser que más amaba, como si así pudiesen aislarse completamente del resto del mundo. Nada más importaba, nada más les molestaba alrededor; solo el espacio vacío y ellos dos. Amándose.

 

—Venga, tenemos que ir a trabajar…

 

La garganta de Suga enunciaba una serie de sonidos, pero su voz parecía emitir un clarísimo mensaje. “No te separes de mí nunca”.

 

En cuanto los pasos de ambos de alejaron, Hinata no tardó en volver a quedarse dormido.

 

 

 

—Yams… No seas brusca, anda

 

—Si trabaja con nosotras tendrá que irse levantando, ¿o piensa pasarse la vida en cama?

 

— ¡Chist…! ¡Que te va a oír! Deja que lo haga yo.

 

El pelirrojo notó entonces una pequeña mano meciendo su cuerpo, meneándolo de delante hacia atrás. Tenía los dedos finos y delicados, parecían ser de una mujer, al igual que la voz que resonaba al ritmo del movimiento, con un deje cantarín.

 

—Ey… ¡E-Ey! ¡Despierta! ¡Ey!

 

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pestañeando un par de veces para liberarse de alguna que otra lagrimilla matutina antes de centrar la vista en las dos personas que se erigían ante él. La que le había despertado era  una chica de cabello rubio recogido en una jovial coleta orientada hacia la izquierda. La otra era una muchacha alta, de cabello largo y castaño con el rostro completamente poblado de pecas. Ambas llevaban puesta una bata, de colores rosa y naranja respectivamente, que parecía de una tela fina y suave, como satén.

 

— ¡Uf! ¡Pensábamos que no llegaríamos en tiempo a cenar!—exclamó la joven rubia, sonriente.

 

—Aunque no se levantase, yo me iba sin él —refunfuñó la otra, la cual se encontraba a cierta distancia.

 

— ¡Yams! ¡Ah, no le hagas caso! —después de regañar a su compañera, volvió a centrar su atención en el muchacho —. Nosotras somos tus compañeras de habitación, yo soy Yachi y ella es Yams. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

 

Le tomó un instante contestar.

—Ah…Yo… Hinata. Hinata Shouyou.

 

— ¡Shouyou! ¡Qué curioso! ¿Cómo se escribe?

 

—P…Pues… Con los _kanjis_ de “volar” y de “sol”… — al menos su padre le había permitido ir a la escuela lo suficiente como para aprender a escribir su propio nombre—. Y… Hinata… con los _kanjis_ de “día” y el de “dirección”.

 

— ¡Vaya! ¡Suena todo como a luz, qué bonito! Mi nombre de pila se escribe como “pantano”. ¿A quién se le ocurre llamarle a su hija “pantano”?

 

La muchacha se rió nerviosamente mientras se atusaba el cabello para volver a hacerse la coletita lateral un poco mejor. La otra, sin embargo, solo apartaba la mirada hacia el suelo, sin entrar en la conversación. Desde luego, tenía unas compañeras de cuarto tanto menos curiosas.

 

—Bueno, vístete y vamos al comedor, o llegaremos tarde —sentenció Yachi, dejándole espacio suficiente a Hinata para que se levantase y se desperezase. Todavía llevaba la ropa con la que se había acostado, la misma con la que le habían encontrado.

 

Encima de una silla que había al lado del baño había una bata de color salmón. El muchacho la cogió y, tras quitarse los harapos, se la puso por encima. Reconocería el olor que desprendía en cualquier lugar, era el de Suga. Seguramente se la había puesto allí antes de irse.

 

El comedor en el que había estado la noche pasada parecía mucho más pequeño cuando los tres llegaron a él y se toparon con que alrededor de la mesa había muchísima gente, tanto chicas como chicos, llevando unas batas muy similares pero de distintos colores, hablando y comiendo jovialmente. Parecía una reunión familiar, se respiraba un aire de confianza y sosiego y todos parecían conocerse bien y no tener ningún reparo en ayudar a los otros comensales, bromear con ellos, hablar entre sí desde los temas más triviales hasta los detalles más íntimos. Hinata se sintió tan a gusto en aquel ambiente que desearía tener que volver a la habitación a asearse y tener que subir junto con unos cuantos de sus futuros compañeros de trabajo en una furgoneta, que los llevó al barrio que lideraban los Cuervos a las afueras de Tokyo. Al llegar a un bajo determinado, se detuvieron y entraron por la puerta de atrás.

 

La mujer morena que le había servido la cena la noche anterior los esperaba en cuanto cruzaron el umbral. Iba ataviada con un vestido de cuero muy ceñido, marcando inequívocamente sus pechos y cada una de sus curvas. Sus labios color carmín y los ojos perfilados en negro le hacían parecer muchísimo más pálida de lo que era de por sí y resaltaban sus iris azul oscuro, los cuales les escudriñaban con un aire de superioridad, como si fuesen ganado. Sus compañeros se encaminaron sin un ápice de duda a unos vestuarios tras ella, pero cuando Hinata iba a seguirlos, ella lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca.

 

—Tú todavía no estás preparado para trabajar. Vente conmigo.

 

Lo soltó, y confiando en que la obedeciese, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su derecha. El muchacho, un tanto intimidado, aferrándose a su bata la cual todavía conservaba el aroma de su protector, se dirigió detrás de ella a una especie de pequeño despacho. Era la habitación más luminosa del lugar, por lo que sus ojos lagrimearon al contacto con la luz principal de la estancia. Ella tomó asiento sobre un modesto escritorio en el cual reposaban una cinta métrica y unos cuantos blocs de notas y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia él.

 

—Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que no somos las hermanitas de la caridad, y si no, va siendo hora de que lo aprendas —arqueó su espalda hacia atrás para alcanzar de uno de los cajones del escritorio un paquete de tabaco y un mechero —.Esta semana te dedicarás a servir bebidas hasta hora del cierre y después te quedarás un rato conmigo para aprender _pole dancing_. Les diré a Narita y Kinoshita que te traigan antes al trabajo y seguirás practicando —detuvo un instante su discurso para encender un cigarrillo con la ayuda del encendedor y una inhalación profunda, manteniendo la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. Su melena era tan larga que casi caía sobre la mesa —. Ukai quiere que el viernes estés preparado para salir ahí y ser igual de funcional que las demás, ¿ha quedado claro?

 

Hinata asintió ligeramente, dándole pie a continuar.

 

—Mientras trabajes en la barra quiero que te fijes en lo que hacen tus compañeras, cómo actúan, cómo se mueven, qué dicen. Yo solo te enseñaré lo que requiere más práctica física, pero la seducción no tiene ninguna ciencia. No hay una fórmula o un compendio de frases que te aseguren ganarte el beneplácito de los clientes, aunque si tengo que darte un consejo, suele gustarles que les comentes lo grande que la tienen y lo rica que está su leche. Utiliza eso como un comodín.

 

Frunció el ceño ligeramente. No sabía muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo aquella mujer, pero no parecía difícil de recordar.

 

—Hoy te tomaré las medidas y Michimiya te “marcará”. Después de eso, te incorporarás con Makoto detrás de la barra. Espero sinceramente que no tengas ninguna duda porque no me gusta repetir las cosas —sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre los labios, dejándole marcas de carmín alrededor del filtro, tomó la cinta métrica y se levantó para dirigirse hacia el muchacho.

 

Comenzó con la altura de su tronco, desde las crestas ilíacas de la pelvis hasta el inicio del esternón, donde se junta con la clavícula. Posteriormente, rodeó su cuerpo con la cinta tres veces, una a la altura de sus pezones, otra en la cintura y la última en la cadera, y tras cada medición iba apuntando en un papel que tenía sobre la mesa. De vez en cuando le daba alguna que otra orden sencilla, como “intenta no meter barriga”, “llena los pulmones todo lo que puedas” o “estira el cuello”. Tras haberlo hecho, se arrodilló para mirar la circunferencia de su tobillo y el largo y ancho de su pie. Para tener unos tacones que le hacían medir una cabeza más, Kiyoko era tremendamente ágil. Probablemente, tenía los pies tan adaptados a la postura antinatural del zapato que incluso le costaría caminar si no fuese en puntillas. En cuanto hubo terminado, apuró el cigarrillo para apagarlo en un cenicero que había sobre el escritorio y se ajustó las gafas.

 

—Para hoy puedo dejarte unos tacones bajos  y un _babydoll_. No es lo habitual, pero estás demasiado delgado como para intentar meterte en cualquiera de mis corsés. Le pediré a Takeda que te consiga uno a medida para mañana o pasado como muy tarde.

 

Tras haber hecho su sentencia, la mujer de cabello negro caminó hacia un armario empotrado que había pegado a la pared. No le dejó a Hinata ver lo que había en su interior, pero sacó un camisón transparente color melocotón y unos zapatitos negros con un tacón poco más grande que la mitad de un pulgar. Al pobre muchacho le costó bastante mantenerse de pie, pero eso de verse más alto le gustaba bastante. Kiyoko le ordenó, con una ligera presión en su hombro, sentarse de nuevo en la silla donde le había ayudado a calzarse. Extrajo de uno de los cajones del escritorio una caja con diferentes sombras de ojos, eyeliners, polvos y resto de cosméticos, y comenzó a acicalarlo. Manteniendo el tono base de su piel, le perfiló delicadamente los ojos para hacerlos destacar, al igual que alargó con máscara sus pestañas, y aplicó un rosa pálido para sus labios. Era un arreglo sencillo, pero él terminaría escogiendo la forma de expresarse con el maquillaje con el tiempo, a medida que fuese conociéndose a sí mismo, o mejor dicho, que fuese conociendo a su nuevo “yo”.

 

En cuanto terminó, Hinata salió del despacho apoyándose en las paredes, ya que su cuerpo estaba demasiado delgado como para aguantar el peso de sus huesos, órganos y carne solamente con la punta de los dedos. Era como caminar por la cuerda floja. Sin embargo, y después de caerse un par de veces de bruces, con la suerte de no manchar el traje que le habían dejado, y de haberse perdido por los sinuosos pasillos de la estancia, consiguió llegar a una enorme sala. Los muebles estaban tapizados en negro en su mayoría, y las paredes y suelo, así como la luz base, refulgían en rojo en todos los lugares excepto en un pequeño escenario, en el cual solo había una barra americana iluminada por un par de focos brillantes. Con suficiente suerte de no volver a tropezar de nuevo, el muchacho pelirrojo llegó a la barra, donde un hombre alto, de cabello negro muy bien peinado hacia los lados, ataviado con un camisón muy parecido al suyo aunque en color azul, se encontraba sirviendo bebidas y empujando sus gafas hacia atrás cada vez que se agachaba, intentando sortear la ley de la gravedad en unas patillas y un puente un poco cedidos del uso.

 

—Esto…Eh… ¿Makoto-san…?—la vocecilla de Hinata apenas se escuchaba en medio de toda la algarabía, pero al golpear un par de veces tímidamente en el hombro a aquel hombre, consiguió captar su atención.

 

En un principio tuvo que fruncir la nariz para fijar bien la vista y percatarse de que no conocía al pelirrojo de nada, y durante un breve instante, cuando lo hizo, tintineó en su mirada una expresión de absoluto terror. Incluso sus manos se aferraron a la barra conteniendo el impulso de echarse hacia atrás. Sin embargo, supo recomponerse rápidamente.

 

— ¡Ah, debes ser el nuevo! Me han hablado algo de ti en el vestuario, ¿te encuentras mejor hoy?

 

Hinata asintió con energía. Todavía tenía una sensación de hambre continua y, en el momento en el que comía, su propio cuerpo rechazaba el alimento saciándose completamente en muy poco tiempo. Sin embargo, se había nutrido y dormido bien, y aunque no dejase de pensar en Natsu ni un solo momento, estaba aprendiendo a reprimir las lágrimas. Era lo que ella habría querido, de hecho.

 

—Michimiya está a punto de terminar la _performance_ —añadió, sonriendo amablemente —.En cuanto acabe, la llamamos que te marque y ya podrás empezar trabajar. Tranquilo, servir tragos no tiene complicación.

 

¿ _Performance_? El muchacho dirigió su mirada hacia el modesto escenario, y allí la vio. Era una mujer morena de cabello corto con el cuerpo completamente tatuado, desde el cuello, como si fuesen escamas, ataviada con un corsé, un tanga y unos tacones el triple de altos que los suyos. Se movía alrededor de la barra americana con naturalidad, conocía aquel espacio, era su hábitat. Al ritmo de la música, se echaba el cabello hacia atrás y se colgaba en el metal, subiendo, bajando, dando vueltas, restregándolo contra el cuerpo. Hinata permaneció observándola asombrado. Debía ser increíblemente complejo dominar aquel arte. No era como un baile cualquiera, la muchacha luchaba contra la gravedad, el equilibrio y la tensión. Dentro de él creció un deseo que ni siquiera él podía comprender bien: quería hacer lo mismo. Quería desafiar la física. Quería batallar como todas aquellas guerreras que se aglutinaban en la estancia, codo con codo, por su supervivencia sobre aquel escenario, con la barra como arma. Suga y Kiyoko eran personas impresionantes, desde luego, pero incluso aquella bailarina de a pie era fantástica a los ojos del pequeño pelirrojo.

 

Cuando hubo terminado, Michimiya bajó del escenario e inequívocamente se dirigió a la barra. Quizás solo iba a saludar a su compañero Makoto o fue capaz de ver el cabello del muchacho desde el escenario. Llevaba un maquillaje bastante colorido y teatral, igual que sus tatuajes. Probablemente le gustaba llamar la atención.

 

—Eh, eres el chico que me dijo Kiyoko que venía hoy, ¿verdad?—cuestionó alegremente mientras se atusaba el cabello cubierto en sudor —.Yo soy Michimiya Yui, puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila, no me importa. ¿Estás listo para que te marque o qué?

 

Todavía no tenía muy claro el significado de “marcar”, pero Hinata asintió con decisión, lo que la hizo reírse a carcajadas.

 

—Venga, mi estudio está junto a los vestuarios. Me llevará nada preparar las cosas, así que vente si quieres.

 

Y efectivamente, él obedeció. El lugar del que ella hablaba era un pequeño cubículo con una silla reclinable en medio y varias encimeras y estantes llenos de botes de colores. En cuanto cruzó el umbral, se percató del fortísimo olor a desinfectante que flotaba por el ambiente. Era incluso nauseabundo, pero a la chica no pareció importarle. Ella simplemente se dirigió hacia el fondo de la habitación y comenzó a trastear con todo lo que allí había.

 

—Dime, ¿te vas adaptando a esto? Al principio es un poco confuso y te revuelve algo las tripas, pero al final tomas todo esto como tu trabajo y ya se te hace más fácil. ¡Ah, por cierto, siéntate ahí, no estés de pie todo el tiempo! Esos tacones tan bajos son una mierda, a mí es que me matan los pies, sinceramente.

 

Hinata se sentó en la silla con cuidado, ya que esta era bastante más grande que él, y dirigió la mirada hacia Michimiya. Parecía que no quería dejar de hablar; seguramente ni siquiera hablase realmente con él, sino consigo misma como distracción, sin embargo, era agradable tener a alguien que la escuchara. Tras desinfectarse las manos con alcohol, ponerse unos guantes y recargar un cartucho de tinta en una máquina que bien semejaba una pistola a los ojos del joven y que producía un sonido metálico difícilmente soportable, se sentó en un pequeño taburete que había estado escondido bajo las encimeras y limpió con una mano la piel de Hinata del sudor.

 

—No te muevas, no te va a doler mucho. Piensa en esto como un pinchazo.

 

Dicho esto, la aguja se clavó en su piel y comenzó a taladrarla, introduciendo tinta negra en su interior. Se quedó sin respiración durante un momento, mas consiguió estar quieto como ella le había indicado. Notó cómo la sangre subía vertiginosamente por su cuerpecillo y hacía latir su pulso mucho más fuerte. Aunque no fuese demasiado intenso, era un dolor completamente distinto a todo lo que había sufrido hasta entonces, y eso le ponía tremendamente nervioso. Era como si le desgarrasen la piel con electricidad.

 

—Tranquilo, estás más tenso que el palo de una escoba. A ver, respira hondo y háblame de algo. Aún no sé ni cómo te llamas.

 

—H-Hinata…Shouyou…

 

—Shouyou, ¿eh? Suena bonito. Y…Shouyou, ¿has conocido a alguien más de Karasuno? Aparte de Kiyoko, Makoto y yo, claro está.  

 

Durante un breve instante, tuvo que hacer memoria. Los recuerdos de la noche pasada estaban un poco borrosos, pero pronto una presencia angelical se hizo con sus pensamientos. Se rió suavemente, como un niño pequeño, y respondió sin ninguna duda:

 

—A Suga-san.

 

No había que ser demasiado avispado para darse cuenta de que la joven tatuadora frunció los labios al momento que escuchó aquel nombre. Dejó de mirarle con la misma camaradería que antes y le clavó las pupilas en las suyas con una violencia propia de un cazador. Si Hinata no comprendía nada de cómo funcionaban los engranajes de Karasuno, cada vez se le hacía todo más enrevesado.

 

— ¿Pasa algo…Yu-M-Michimiya?—pensó que tratarla por su apellido, a pesar de la naturalidad que le había mostrado en un principio, era lo más adecuado.

 

—Nada, solo que pensé que no tendría que oír el nombre de ese cabrón al menos hoy.

 

Hinata se quedó completamente helado. ¿Cabrón? ¿Suga? ¿Estaban hablando de la misma persona? Se había portado con tantísima delicadeza y cariño con él que no concebía de ningún modo asociarlo con un adjetivo despectivo. Dudó bastante en preguntarle, mas la curiosidad le podía:

 

— ¿Cabrón…por qué…? Es... es muy bueno conmigo…

 

—Bueno, no es completamente mala persona, supongo —cedió, aunque se apresuró en sentenciar—.Pero me robó al amor de mi vida. Y eso no se lo perdonaré.

 

— ¿El amor…de tu vida…?—el pelirrojo frunció levemente el ceño, en parte por el dolor del tatuaje, pero mayormente por desconocimiento.

 

—Supongo que lo conocerás, Sugawara es su puto apéndice. Se llama Daichi, es alto, musculoso, atractivo, enigmático…

 

Michimiya deslizó la mano por el lateral de su cuello, solo hablar de él le hacía entrar en calor. Él, sin embargo, sintió un escalofrío por toda la columna, como si le deslizasen un pedazo de hielo por la espalda.

 

—S-Sí… Pero… eh… Me da bastante… m-miedo…

 

—Oh, bueno, impone un poco. Pero madre mía, en cuanto lo veo me empiezan a temblar las piernas. Es…uf…es increíble.

 

Había miles de adjetivos que le sentaban como anillo al dedo a Daichi. Intimidante, oscuro, adusto, autoritario. Sin embargo, los que ella había escogido no terminaban de encajar en la visión de Hinata.

 

—También es verdad que Sugawara se lo ganó limpiamente —continuó hablando, esta vez con un deje de resignación —. Me confesé a Daichi y él fue quien me rechazó —aunque pronto recuperó el tono asqueado y despectivo que había mantenido en toda la conversación —.  Pero sé que si el maricón del albino hubiese estado fuera de juego, él probablemente habría cedido. Así que bueno, si llega a pasarle algo y mi Daichi se queda solo, no voy a llorar por él.

 

El muchacho no podía evitar sentirse incómodo, igual que cuando su padre le llamaba “hijo de puta”. A su parecer, le estaba echando la culpa a la persona equivocada. Sin embargo, había cuestiones que le reconcomían más fuertemente.

 

—Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver Suga-san con eso…? Es decir… Son amigos… ¿No?

 

Aquella pregunta hizo que Yui no solo dejase de tatuarle por un momento, sino que provocó que rompiese a carcajadas bruscamente. Llegó un momento que incluso comenzó a llorar.

 

— ¡Ay Dios, esa sí que ha sido buena!—exclamaba entre risas — ¡Amigos dice el crío! ¡Joder! ¿Pero tú en qué zulo has estado metido? ¿No tienes ya diecisiete?—al ver que el pobre no estaba al tanto de la situación y no le hacía ninguna gracia que ella se mofase de él, se enderezó y se limpió las lágrimas con la piel del antebrazo antes de volver a trabajar en las sombras del tatuaje –. Ay… Niño, Daichi y Sugawara son pareja. Están… bueno, que están saliendo juntos.

 

Eso sí que lo comprendió. Sabía que las chicas y los chicos de su clase a menudo “salían juntos” o se “hacían pareja”. También sabía que eso solía acarrear muchos problemas, al igual que el que el ángel de cabello plateado y su particular pantera negra habían tenido la noche anterior. ¿Así que eso era lo que sucedía entre ellos? ¿Por eso en la conversación de aquella mañana habían utilizado tantas veces el plural? Aunque el mayor problema de Hinata no era que fuesen una unión digna de Diego Rivera y Frida Khalo, sino que ambos…

 

—Pero… Son hombres.

 

— ¿Y?—respondió Michimiya. No fue algo que le ayudase mucho—.O sea, las personas del mismo sexo pueden ser pareja, ¿es que no lo sabías?

 

Negó con la cabeza, haciendo balancearse sus mechones rebeldes.                 

 

— ¿Es que tú nunca te enamoraste de nadie?—de nuevo volvió a negar, aunque se corrigió rápidamente:

 

— ¿Exactamente qué es… “enamorarse”?

 

—Ehm… Pues, enamorarse es…—la verdad es que la había pillado con la guardia baja, pero pronto se le ocurrió una buena respuesta —. Bueno, es cuando ves a alguien y sientes cómo se te acelera el corazón… y tu rostro comienza a sonrojarse… y, y eso… y te tiemblan las piernas, y sientes una necesidad muy fuerte  ahí abajo, tanto que crees que te lo tirarías en el acto con tal de sofocarla.

 

Esta vez sí movió la cabeza hacia los lados con conocimiento de causa.

 

—De hecho… ¿tú has follado alguna vez?—respondió negativamente con el mismo gesto. Michimiya se echó a reír —.A ver si es que te gustan los tíos y ni siquiera lo sabías. Eso sí que estaría gracioso.

 

 

 

La segunda vez que Hinata miró su reflejo en el cristal de una de las escasas ventanas tapiadas del pasillo que guiaba hacia el bar algo sustancial había cambiado. No solo llevaba un camisón que cubría y disimulaba su enfermiza delgadez y un maquillaje que transformaba completamente su rostro en uno radicalmente distinto. En su brazo izquierdo, la silueta de un cuervo con las alas desplegadas palpitaba por dentro de su piel. Estaba cubierta con un plástico, el cual Michimiya insistía en que no lo quitase hasta llegar a la habitación, al igual de por un montón de crema, pero se distinguía perfectamente en su tez blanquísima. Algo en su interior le decía que a partir de ese mismo momento ya no habría vuelta atrás. Estaba marcado como impuro. Allá a donde fuese, hiciese lo que hiciese, le seguiría una estela de muerte y podredumbre que jamás le dejaría descansar. Era un punto de inflexión en su existencia. Un gesto tan nimio que le impediría tener a partir de entonces una vida plena. Era su salvación y su condena, era el símbolo de su pertenencia. Si se concentraba, incluso podía sentir como si un par de alas negras le desgarrasen la espalda. Había dejado de ser un chaval asustadizo. A partir de ese instante era un cuervo, como los demás, y como tal habría de llevar la pesada carga que ello conllevaba.

 

Quizás fue en ese instante en el que se percató de una vez por todas que era miembro de la _yakuza_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería daros mil gracias por el feedback tan maravilloso que está teniendo este fic a todos los que lo leéis. Me hace muy feliz ver que mi duro trabajo tiene recompensa :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Del Eros y el Tánatos.

 

Había muchas cosas que Hinata no sabía. A medida que iban pasando las horas, los días, él se iba haciendo más y más consciente de su ignorancia. No era capaz de servir tres copas seguidas sin que se le derramase licor por la barra, de caminar más de un par de metros con los tacones sin detenerse a descansar los pies llenos de ampollas y heridas, de ejecutar los pasos de baile que le enseñaba Kiyoko con decisión, convicción y sensualidad. Y no solo eso. No sabía lo que era amar. Si bien era cierto que él había amado a su hermana más que a nadie, el tipo de amor que Michimiya le había mencionado era completamente distinto. “Se te acelera el corazón, te tiemblan las piernas, tienes una necesidad muy fuerte ahí abajo…” Todo aquello eran conceptos sumamente abstractos para él. No había dejado de pensar en el tema desde que ella se lo había explicado, sus propios pensamientos no le dejaban dormir bien. Podría sonar como uno de los dramones coreanos que veían sus compañeras de clase, pero el hecho de no haberse enamorado nunca le hacía sentirse vacío por dentro. Era algo tan esencial, tan primario, que no podía sentirse completamente humano hasta que no lo experimentase.

 

Había muchas cosas que Hinata no sabía.

 

 

 

— Eh… Oye, Yams…— cuando se estaban cambiando en su habitación para irse a dormir, el pequeño pelirrojo no pudo evitar centrarse en un nimio detalle que se le antojaba extraño.

 

La muchacha se dio le vuelta atusándose la melena castaña. Todavía estaba completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba, sosteniendo la parte delantera de su camisón para ponérselo después de que su compañero formulase la pregunta.

 

— Eres una chica… ¿no?

 

— Mh… Sí.

 

Sabía la pregunta que iba a hacerle. Sabía todo el miedo, todo el dolor que iba a sentir en cuanto saliese de los inocentes labios de Hinata. Solo al pensar en ello, al vislumbrar cómo la situación se acercaba vertiginosamente hasta que estrellase contra ella, hacía que su corazón comenzase a palpitar con fuerza en el interior de su pecho completamente plano.

 

— Entonces… ¿por qué… bueno, por qué no tienes… pechos? Y… y tienes… bueno, igual que yo…

 

Yams se quedó completamente petrificada, sin saber qué responder. Eso era ella. Fuera de su apodo cariñoso, del maquillaje, las medicinas y los corsés excesivamente apretados incluso para las exigencias de Kiyoko, era Yamaguchi Tadashi. Nacido varón el 10 de noviembre de 1996. Y desde ese momento, desde que sus pies pisaron la tierra, desde que tuvo conciencia de su propio cuerpo nunca se sintió conforme con él. Ella era una mujer, era feliz siendo una mujer, su bienestar no podía ser tan costoso.  Cada día de su vida luchaba por ponerse una coraza, un muro a su alrededor a la que solo un hombre, su hombre, pudiese entrar. Y sin embargo, cada vez que se miraba al espejo, por muy protuberantes que fuesen sus caderas, por mucho que le hubiese cambiado la voz, por muy largo que tuviese el cabello, por muy escaso que fuese su vello, siempre iba a ver aquel pecho vacío y se iba a derrumbar a llorar. Igual que en aquel momento no supo soportar la presión y se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras sentía como si le oprimiesen los pulmones. Hinata se inclinó hacia ella un tanto asustado. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, no había querido hacerle daño a su compañera, no se lo merecía. Por suerte, Yachi supo salir en su defensa, rodeando la cintura de Yams con uno de sus brazos.

 

— Hinata, ella… Bueno, ella es transexual.

 

De nuevo más términos que no lograba entender.

 

— ¿Está bien…?— se llevó ambas manos al pecho y apretó fuerte los puños contra él.

 

— Sí…Sólo… Significa que ella es una mujer pero nació en el cuerpo equivocado.

 

El pelirrojo se quedó completamente consternado. ¿Cómo podía pasarle algo tan horrible a una persona? Tener que vivir en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía tenía que ser una experiencia infrahumana. Hasta ahí podía llegar. Podía imaginar que si su alma fuese trasplantada a otra piel se volvería completamente loco.

 

 

— P…Pero no tienes que preocuparte. Yams se está medicando y dentro de poco su cuerpo también será el de una mujer.

 

_Dentro de poco. ¿Dentro de cuánto? Días, semanas, meses, años… Tsukki… Necesito irme de aquí…_

 

De repente, en medio de sus pensamientos, Yams notó un leve peso contra su hombro. Hinata se había acercado a ella y había estirado el cuello para apoyar su barbilla. Yachi había dejado que fuese él quien rodease el cuerpo de su compañera y la abrazase con fuerza. La muchacha de pecas contuvo el aliento en un primer momento, mas poco a poco fue derritiendo su tristeza con el cariño que le proporcionaba su amigo.

 

— Lo siento mucho, Yams, no quería hacerte llorar— le acarició la espalda suavemente. Podía sentir cómo respiraba bajo sus dedos—. ¿Me perdonas?

 

Asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y enterró el rostro contra el cabello de Hinata para intentar tranquilizarse. El pelirrojo se sentía despreciable, había hecho que su compañera se sintiese horrible por culpa de su desconocimiento crónico, y no sabía cómo hacer que volviese a sentirse bien. Le acarició la melena una y otra vez, deslizó las manos por su espalda, acurrucó la cabeza contra su hombro. Parecía querer brindarle todo el amor por su cuerpo del que ella carecía. Y eso no hacía más que emocionarla y provocar más llanto. El joven sentía como si su pecho se estrechase y se hiciese más y más pequeño.

 

— V…Venga, chicos— irrumpió Yachi en el momento justo, cuando ni el pequeño podía hacer nada más para calmar a su amiga ni mitigar la culpa, ni ella podía soportar más dolor presionándole las costillas— . Vamos a la cama. No sé vosotros, pero yo estoy reventada.

 

Yams entonces presionó suavemente los hombros de su compañero y lo apartó de sí suavemente. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, le dedicó una sonrisa enmarcada de lágrimas y se giró sobre sus talones para coger de nuevo el camisón y ponérselo. Hinata no podía dejar de mirarla, ya no con curiosidad, sino con admiración. Tenía una larga melena castaña y la piel tostada, besada por pequitas diminutas que semejaban estrellas, o quizá conchas quebradas sobre la orilla del mar, que recorrían toda su anatomía. Aunque lo que más le gustaba a aquella pequeña bolita de luz era su sonrisa. Yams no solía mostrar felicidad, era muy discreta y tímida y a veces incluso un poco taciturna, pero cuando arqueaba sus labios hacia arriba y mostraba sus dientes, un gesto tan simple como aquel, parecía desprender fulgor, como un astro celeste. La primera vez que la había visto había sido tras un halago de Kiyoko, la cual le dijo que “a pesar de ser una torpe bailando y de no excitar ni a un macaco en celo”, esa vez lo había hecho bien, y desde entonces no podía evitar admirarla de algún modo. Seguramente, si ella pudiese verse a sí misma sonriendo de una forma tan radiante y sincera, lo haría más a menudo.

 

Sin embargo, ella solo era plenamente feliz cuando su mitad acudía a completarla, a juntar los trozos de su alma resquebrajada y mantenerlos una semana más, un día más, unidos entre sí en un precario equilibrio hasta que volviesen a derrumbarse. Aunque era algo que el pelirrojo desconocía.

 

Había muchas cosas que Hinata no sabía.

 

 

 _Aguanta_.

Contén en aliento.

Los lazos que rodeaban su estructura tiraban de sus huesos hasta hacerlos crujir.

Sentía como si su cuerpo quisiese desechar sus órganos.

Regurgitarlos.

Sus pulmones se quedaron exprimidos.

Su estómago se retraía.

 _Aguanta_.

 

— Ya está— Kiyoko enunció su sentencia, a la par que palmeaba los costados ajenos—. Sé que es un poco incómodo pero te acabarás acostumbrando.

 

Esta vez fue Hinata quien se palpó el propio cuerpo. El corsé negro que le envolvía realzaba una figura completamente distinta a la suya, mas constreñía sus entrañas. Desde luego no iba a quejarse; su jefa había escogido una prenda especialmente diseñada para él y no sería educado contradecirla. Además, todas sus compañeras y compañeros, a excepción del hombre que atendía en la barra con él, los llevaban, ¿por qué iba a renunciar él? ¿No era igual de válido que los demás?

 

Respirar por el pecho más frecuentemente cogiendo menos cantidad de aire. Esa fue la estrategia que logró labrarse. Pero había demasiadas cosas que no sabía.

 

 

— ¡Hey, Shimada!— una voz ronca y estridente resonó en medio de la estancia a pesar de la música a todo volumen. Su propietario golpeó varias veces la barra para llamar la atención de Makoto, quien se dio la vuelta con hastío—. ¡Ponnos un par de vasos de sake y aparca aquí la botella!

 

El veterano se liberó de un suspiro y apoyó la mano en la espalda del novato. Tenía la piel tan insensibilizada por el corsé que si no fuese por su aviso, no se percataría de que estaba hablando con él.

 

— Hinata, ¿les atiendes tú? Recuerdas cómo servir el sake, ¿verdad?

 

— ¡Ah, sí!

 

El pelirrojo se encaminó hacia un refrigerador que tenían cerca de la puerta trasera, por la que encaminarse al estudio de Michimiya y a los vestuarios, y extrajo de allí una botella de licor. Posteriormente, lo vertió en un _tokkuri_ con mucho cuidado, aunque no podía evitar que le temblasen las manos. Lo acompañó de un par de _ochoko_ y, una vez colocado todo en la barra, rodeó la pequeña jarra con ambas manos y un trapo blanco y comenzó a servirles lo que habían pedido.

 

— ¡Hombre, pero si eres tú!— una voz distinta a la del que pidió las bebidas pero igual de vibrante se hizo patente esta vez—. ¡Tienes mejor cara, todo sea dicho! ¿Ya te ha metido Kiyoko en cintura?

 

En cuanto terminó su labor, Hinata pudo por fin observar a sus clientes. Los conocía, a ambos. Eran el muchacho con el cabello de punta y un mechón rubio cayéndole en la frente y el chaval rapado; ambos habían hecho acto de presencia cuando él había llegado a Karasuno. Le alegró ver por fin caras conocidas, por lo que no pudo contener una sonrisa amplia y sincera.

 

— ¡Hola! ¡Me acuerdo de vosotros dos!— enunció el más joven con euforia, haciendo que sus interlocutores se echasen a reír.

 

— A ver, nuestra fama nos precede, está claro— el rapado se deslizó la mano por la cabeza con cierto rintintín, provocando que Makoto frunciese el ceño en señal de disgusto.

 

— ¡Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado!— exclamó esta vez el otro cliente, el cual se puso de puntillas para apoyar ambos antebrazos en la barra. Hinata internamente se congratulaba de conocer a alguien que fuese más bajito que él, todas las personas que le rodeaban le sacaban más de dos cabezas, y algunos de ellos incluso parecían titanes—. Buenas, yo soy Noya. A ver, en realidad soy Nishinoya Yuu, pero nadie me llama así. De hecho, llámame Noya- _aniki_.

 

Sonrió ampliamente mostrándole sus dos filas de dientes un tanto amarillentos por el tabaco y las encías inyectadas en sangre. Sin embargo, Noya tenía un atractivo natural perfectamente notable. Quizás era por la calidez de su mirada, la visceralidad de sus expresiones, su peinado y vestimenta llamativos o, quizás, por la marca de belleza que tenía encima del labio superior, perfectamente visible. Los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a refulgir con intensidad. Eso de _aniki_ sonaba increíble.

 

— ¡Ostia, qué guapada!— bramó su compañero, tras haber bebido un buen trago de licor—. ¡Yo también quiero un apodo _cool_! ¡A mí llámame Tanaka- _aniki_!

 

— Tanaka…— de alguna forma consiguió hacerse oír por encima de sus propios jadeos—. Me suena habérselo oído a Kiyoko-san…

 

— ¿Ah sí? ¡No me jodas!— aquellas palabras fueron un detonante para él, quien se acercó al pequeño bruscamente, impulsándose con ambas manos sobre la barra hacia delante—. ¿Y qué te dijo de mí? Que la hago gemir como nadie, ¿a que sí? Que no puede vivir sin mí, que la dejo toda mojada.

 

— Eh… De hecho, dijo algo de un grano en el culo, pero no recuerdo muy bien.

 

Desde luego, Hinata no era el más indicado para romperle las ilusiones a nadie. El muchacho rapado se echó hacia atrás resoplando por la nariz, mientras su compañero, que había encendido un cigarrillo mientras hablaban, rompía en carcajadas disparando el humo agresivamente, en tanto que le golpeaba la espalda.

 

— ¡Venga, ya tenemos nuevo mote! ¡Tanaka  “grano en el culo” Ryuu! ¡Con lo calvo que eres te viene cojonudo!

 

Ni el pelirrojo ni Makoto, quien se encontraba sirviendo bebidas a otros clientes de la barra, pudieron contener una risa floja. Incluso tuvieron que cubrirse la boca con ambas manos para no parecer descorteses. Hinata tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho para arrancar un par de golpes de tos. Había perdido el ritmo de su respiración, y ese nimio detalle se le clavaba en los pulmones como una viga de hierro.

 

— Por cierto, ¿conoces al resto de Karasuno ya o aún no?— irrumpió Noya en cuanto consiguió calmarse, mientras soltaba los restos de la calada que acababa de inhalar—. A Suga y a Daichi ya los conocerás de sobra, supongo, pero me refiero al resto. Por ejemplo, a Asahi. Es uno de los _tengu_ también.

 

Ya se había vuelto a perder. No tenía ni idea de qué podía ser eso de “ _tengu_ ” y realmente, estaba harto de tanto término al que no le encontraba sentido. Estaba harto de no saber nada.

 

— ¿Asahi? ¿Quién es Asahi?

 

— ¿Cómo iba a conocer a Asahi, animal?— le espetó Tanaka tras haberse bebido de un trago el vaso de sake y hacerle, acto seguido, un gesto a Hinata para que le rellenase la bebida—. Ese armario empotrado no habla nunca con nadie, como mucho con los otros _tengu_ y contigo muy de vez en cuando.

 

Noya alzó una de sus cejas dramáticamente, en desacuerdo. Había muchas cosas que Tanaka también desconocía, y no podía ni imaginárselas.

 

— Asahi es… Bueno, es un tío muy alto, fuertote, con el pelo largo y barba— le fue explicando gesticulando exageradamente—. ¿Te suena?

 

Hinata hizo un ejercicio de memoria achinando un poquito los ojos. Cuando había llegado a la sede de Karasuno había bastante gente allí reunida como para recordarlos con claridad a todos. Sin embargo, no tuvo que rebuscar demasiado por los recovecos de su mente para rememorar la presencia imponente de un hombre de melena castaña ligeramente ondulada, tez morena y ojos almendrados apoyado en una pared, completamente vestido de negro. El pequeño se liberó de un escalofrío.

 

— Ahá…— asintió un par de veces, acurrucándose en su propio cuerpo—. Me dio bastante miedo.

 

En el momento en el que los dos muchachos se percataron de que su respuesta iba en serio, se miraron mutuamente y comenzaron a carcajearse  estentóreamente, aplaudiendo y enterrando el rostro en la barra. “ _¡Miedo dice!_ ” exclamaban, para seguir riendo sin ningún reparo. Tanaka incluso se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, golpeándolo con un puño. “ _¡Miedo! ¡Asahi!_ ” reiteraban, “ _¡Creo que voy a potar, eso me ha sentado mal!_ ”. 

 

— Oye, chaval…— consiguió balbucear Noya, sin dejar de reír—. Mira que hay gente aquí a que le puedes tener miedo, pero Asahi no es una de ellas. ¡Si es más bueno que el pan el pobre! ¡No le haría daño ni a una puta mosca!

 

Igual que el hecho de que Daichi pudiese resultar una persona misteriosa y atractiva, que aquel hombre corpulento de aspecto amenazador y taciturno tuviese tanta bondad dentro no parecía encajar dentro de los estándares del pelirrojo.

 

— No sé yo…

 

— En serio— interrumpió el muchacho del penacho rubio—. Confía en tu _aniki_ — concluyó señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar. A Hinata le parecían alucinantes todos y cada uno de sus gestos, no podía dejar de mirarlo con un tintinear de admiración en sus ojitos color miel.

 

Antes de que Tanaka pudiese intervenir, una nueva figura se acercó a la barra y se sentó al lado de Noya, sin mediar una sola palabra ni alzar la cabeza. Makoto estaba ocupado con otros clientes, así que fue el pelirrojo quien tuvo que tomar las riendas y acercarse al nuevo cliente con decisión. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que este con un brusco golpe de vista, intercambió una mirada con él, sintió como si una descarga eléctrica le azotase todo el tronco de abajo arriba. Tenía la piel muy pálida en contraste con el cabello negro que le caía por encima de los ojos debido al flequillo desnivelado que llevaba. No obstante, era brillante, fino y lacio, como un manto de petróleo desparramado por una figura de mármol blanco. Y sus ojos. Jamás había visto nada igual. Eran el contenedor de todos los anocheceres que Hinata había tenido el privilegio de vivir. Él era la noche, era donde moría la luz. Mas el pequeño fulgor anaranjado no podía sino escuchar el arremeter de su pulso resonar con más y más presencia cuanto más profundamente buceaba en los ojos de aquel joven.

 

— ¡Hey, Kageyama! ¿No vas a saludar o qué?— la voz de Noya le arrancó del trance, seguido de la de Tanaka, quien se inclinaba hacia su interlocutor poniendo una mueca que pretendía ser atemorizadora.

 

— ¡Eso, eso, tienes una pinta de chupar limones que das pena ajena! ¿Vienes a por un chochete o qué?

 

Ante la cuestión de su compañero, el muchacho moreno, del que ahora Hinata ya conocía al menos el nombre, frunció el ceño notablemente. No parecía una persona que supiese encajar bien las bromas.

 

— No he estado chupando nada, y que sepas que vengo aquí porque no hay otro sitio donde poder tomar un trago.

 

Su voz sonaba fría como el acero. Parecía que si se acercaba un poco más al jovial y luminoso camarero lo congelaría en un témpano, y sin embargo, él notaba como si dentro de él se hubiese prendido una hoguera incontrolable que alzaba sus llamas al cielo. Quizás esa sensación tan extraña que estaba experimentando no era sino una combustión espontánea por haber rociado su corazoncito con gasolina y quemarlo con la chispa resultante de entrechocar dos pedazos de hielo.  

 

— Eh. Tú— esta vez su voz metálica se dirigía hacia él. Las piernas le empezaron a temblar tan notablemente que sus rodillas castañeaban una contra la otra—. Tráeme un _bourbon_.

 

— ¡Ala, qué fino el cabrón! No te vale un licor japonés que tienes que beberles el whisky a los americanos.

 

— ¡Americanos no!— irrumpió Noya entre carcajadas, golpeándole el hombro a Tanaka repetidas veces—. ¿Cómo les llamó Asahi el otro día que me hizo mucha coña…? ¿Ku… Gui…Ya...? ¡Yanquis!— al pronunciar esa palabra en español se hacía más que patente su acento asiático.

 

A pesar de la animada charla que tenían entre ellos, intentando involucrar a Kageyama por todos los medios, este no dejaba de observar a Hinata con un aire desafiante, esperando que le sirviese la bebida que había pedido. El pelirrojo intentó hacer acopio de valor y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la estantería donde estaban las bebidas. Le costaba tanto respirar y tiritaba tan bruscamente que casi le resbalan las cosas de las manos en más de una ocasión.

 

“Se te acelera el corazón”. La música del local, por muy alta que estuviese, no resonaría tan fuerte.

“Te tiemblan las piernas”. Y tanto. Los tacones por poco no podían soportar las sacudidas.

 “Tienes una necesidad muy fuerte ahí abajo…”

¿Podría ser lo que describía Michimiya? ¿El incendio y los terremotos propios de una catástrofe natural que asolaban su cuerpecillo todavía excesivamente delgado no eran más que “amor”? ¿Era tan sencillo como eso?

Quizás Hinata estaba comenzando a descubrir algunas cosas. El funcionamiento de su cuerpo, de su cabeza, desempolvar sus sentimientos oxidados.

 

Y sin embargo había tantas cosas que todavía no sabía.

 

 

No había dejado de darle vueltas en toda la noche. Aun cuando Kageyama ya se había ido, su cuerpo estaba todavía resentido, convaleciente. Salió de la furgoneta junto con sus compañeros escoltado por Narita y se dirigió a su habitación, o eso pretendía, pues caminar se le hacía tremendamente costoso. Daba un par de pasos y tenía que detenerse un instante a respirar. Apoyó ambas manos contra el pecho. Le era muy difícil alcanzar el tope de sus pulmones, la ropa tiraba de sus músculos intercostales, de los abdominales, del escaleno, impidiéndole aferrarse al aire. Intentó aflojar un poco la lazada del corsé, mas estaba tan bien asegurado que no cedía a la contrapresión de sus dedos. Arrancó unos golpes de tos, mas en lugar de despejar su tráquea, se constriñó más intensamente en un acto reflejo. Quizás su cuerpo se estaba revelando contra el caprichoso incendio que aquel muchacho de piel de mármol había inflamado. Intentó dar un par de pasos más. Los tobillos se le estremecían demasiado. Pudo dirigir brevemente la mirada a sus manos. Las uñas se le estaban tornando azules. Al final la oscuridad y frialdad de sus ojos le estaba embebiendo la luz a una velocidad alarmante…

 

 

— ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata, levántate! ¡Hey! ¿Me escuchas?

 

— ¡Joder, no está respirando! ¿Qué hacemos? ¿¡Yams, qué hacemos!?

 

— ¡N-No lo sé!

 

— ¡Hay que llamar a alguien!

 

— ¡Suga-san!

 

— ¡Kiyoko-san!

 

— ¡Ay Dios! ¿Está muerto?

 

La voz de todos sus compañeros se entremezclaba en el ambiente hasta el punto que era imposible sacar nada en limpio. Yams se había arrodillado junto al cuerpo de Hinata y le daba palmaditas en la cara insistentemente. No sabía qué más podía hacer mientras intentaba calmarse, detener su llanto y recapitular lo que había pasado. Pronto apareció por el pasillo la figura de Suga ataviado con un traje negro, acompañado de Kiyoko y Yachi, quien empujaba un carrito rojo lleno de instrumental con insistencia, haciendo acopio de la fuerza propia que sacaba de sí la adrenalina. La marabunta les abrió paso igual que las olas del mar a Moisés en el Éxodo. El hombre de cabello gris tomó el sitio de la muchacha de pecas arrodillado a un costado del pelirrojo. Deslizó las manos por su rostro, su cuello, su pecho. Estaba comenzando a rememorar imágenes que le gustaría haber olvidado.

 

— Es el corsé…— musitó, su voz temblaba, aunque conseguía mantenerse tajante—. E-está demasiado apretado, hay que quitárselo ya. Y-Yams, ayúdame tú, cariño. ¿Puedes desatárselo?

 

Ella asintió, y tras ese gesto, Suga tomó el cuerpo de su pupilo en un abrazo y lo alzó en peso para incorporarlo y que tuviese acceso a la lazada de su espalda. Podía escucharlo pugnar por respirar cerca de su oído. Aunque tomase las riendas de un rol autoritario y tranquilo sentía como se resquebrajaba con cada jadeo vacío.

 

— Kiyoko, ¿cómo pudiste apretárselo tanto? ¡Este niño nunca se ha puesto un corsé, podrías haberlo matado!

 

— Ukai me metió mucha prisa, quiere que el viernes esté listo.

 

— ¡Esa no es razón suficiente!— esta vez alzó el tono lo suficiente para que Yams se sobresaltara y le escurriese el lazo entre los dedos—. ¡Tú nunca trataste a nadie así, tus chicas te importan!

 

— No sé, Suga, se me fue la mano— se excusó. Se le notaba tensa. No era fácil admitir un error de tal calibre.

 

En cuanto su compañera consiguió liberarlo de la opresión del corsé lo máximo que pudo, Suga tumbó al pelirrojo de nuevo en el suelo y se giró hacia Yachi violentamente.

 

— ¡Quiero esa mascarilla azul y el fonendo ya!— señaló el ambú que colgaba del carrito. Esta vez no le estaba pidiendo ayuda, como había hecho anteriormente. Se la estaba exigiendo. No tenía tiempo de titubear ni dudar de su criterio. Si quería restablecer su consciencia, cada segundo contaba.

 

La muchacha rubia obedeció lo más diligentemente que pudo, mientras él intentaba abrir la vía aérea del pequeño mediante flexión de la cabeza hacia atrás y extensión del mentón. Obviamente, no era una enfermera ni una médico, no podía mantener la sangre fría en una situación que nunca había vivido. Le costaba recomponerse teniendo que ver cómo el albino le introducía un tubo de Guedel que afortunadamente había guardado en el bolsillo por prevención, por la boca y lo giraba, sorteando la lengua inerte de su amigo. Con ayuda de Kiyoko, fue capaz de darle los objetos que había pedido al facultativo, quien colocó la mascarilla sobre el rostro de Hinata, a la par que las manos de Yams.

 

— Oprime esto para cubrir su nariz y su boca y que queden bien selladas. ¿De acuerdo? — tras esa breve explicación, dejó que la joven adaptase el instrumental como él le había pedido.

 

Con gran habilidad, tomó por un lado el balón del ambú comenzando a presionarlo cada cierto tiempo y por otro se colocó las olivas del fonendoscopio en los oídos para, sin detenerse a comprobar si la membrana del diafragma era permeable y se escuchaba correctamente a través, apoyarlo directamente contra su pecho sorteando el corsé.

 

Quizás su frenetismo parecía efecto de la adrenalina, pero el solo pensar en poder cometer un error, en perderle, le provocaba ganas de vomitar.

 

— Eso es, cariño, muy bien…— murmuraba, repitiendo una y otra vez el proceso de apretar el ambú para eyectarle una buena ráfaga de aire. Parecía tener los músculos respiratorios agarrotados, por lo que hacía falta una fuerza importante.

 

Comenzaba a sentir auténtico pánico constriñendo su garganta. Las imágenes se agolpaban contra su frente y le impedían razonar otra cosa que no fuese seguir intentando insuflarle aire hasta que se le rompiese la muñeca del esfuerzo. Esta vez podía hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo. Se lo había asegurado a Daichi. Esta vez no dejaría que a su pequeño le pasase nada. Podía cuidar de él, aún si le costase la cordura. 

 

Sin embargo, justo en el momento en el que se estaba planteando seriamente una intubación en toda regla, fue notando cómo cada vez la presión que había que ejercer era menor. No pudo contener el impulso de inclinarse hacia él para besarle la frente. Lo estaban logrando. Lo estaba logrando. Su niño, _suyo_ , iba a salir adelante.

 

Tenía que conseguirlo. Tenía que luchar. No se lo perdonaría si le dejaba rendirse.

 

— Muy bien, mi vida, así— apenas podía escuchar su propia voz por encima del sonido todavía sibilante de sus bronquios y el palpitar persistente de su corazón—. Eso es, muy bien, mi amor…

 

Para ese momento, Yachi ya se había echado a llorar como una Magdalena por la tensión y las manos de Yams temblaban sobre la mascarilla. El único que parecía más relajado era Suga, quien de vez en cuando se tomaba la concesión de cerrar los párpados para sumergirse en el traqueteo de su pulso. Le resultaba tremendamente reconfortante. Toda la angustia que había experimentado se desvanecía como bruma con cada inhalación, con cada latido. Aunque todo lo que se veía forzado a hacer día tras día solo le fuese recompensado con la vida de Hinata, le era más que suficiente.

 

— Chicas, necesito que me ayudéis a llevarlo a mi consulta. Si cogemos la camilla que tengo allí nos será más que suficiente— separó el diafragma del cuerpo del muchacho y se bajó las olivas al cuello, en tanto que intercambiaba una mirada tácita con Kiyoko. Sabía que aunque se mantuviese completamente inexpresiva estaba más asustada y arrepentida que en toda su existencia.

 

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que Yachi obedeció su orden y volvió a trote empujando la camilla. Desde luego, bajo presión tenía una fuerza increíble. Con mucho cuidado, y sin soltar el ambú ni separar la mascarilla de su rostro, consiguieron tumbarlo encima y dirigirse a la estancia que el albino había mencionado, mientras este no dejaba de susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras al pelirrojo, igual que si fuese una madre calmando a su pequeño. Aparcaron la camilla contra la pared, cerca de una toma de oxígeno, y le echaron el freno entre Yachi y Kiyoko. Sin dejar de presionar el balón azul, Suga se las ingenió para llegar a una mesa cercana y alcanzar de uno de los cajones una mascarilla transparente con reservorio, la cual conectó a la toma diligentemente, simplemente para tenerla a mano.

 

— Ya está, ya podéis iros… Yams, tú no, cariño, necesito que te quedes fijándome el ambú un ratito más.

 

Y así lo hicieron, la chiquilla rubia y su _okaasan_ cruzaron el umbral hacia el pasillo y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, dejando al facultativo y su temblorosa ayudante ventilando al muchacho. Afortunadamente, pronto notaron el movimiento de sus pestañas y el pesadumbroso fruncir de sus cejas.

 

Había muchas cosas que Hinata no sabía, y una de ellas era por qué tenía algo duro en la boca que le hacía tarea imposible cerrarla. Poco a poco fue distinguiendo colores a su alrededor, manchas, que se reagruparon en figuras, y esas figuras en personas. Entre el dolor que notaba al distender su pecho podía discernir una mano fría y suave acariciándole la mejilla. Y junto a ella, una voz, y asociado a esa voz, un rostro.

 

— Hinata, mi amor. ¿Me oyes? Tranquilo, deja que te explique, tesoro. No muerdas eso, _shhh_ — le apartó el cabello de la carita con muchísimo cuidado.  Fue entonces cuando vio con total claridad a Suga mirándole con una piedad infinita—. Te has desmayado, tuvimos que ponerte un tubo para ayudarte a respirar. Tranquilo, ¿vale? ¿Quieres intentar respirar tú solito?

 

Asintió débilmente, dándole pie al albino a abrir la válvula de la toma de oxígeno y activar así el flujo a la mascarilla con reservorio. “ _Muy bien, mi amor, vamos poco a poco_ ” sentenció. Yams levantó las manos y, con ellas, el ambú. Hábilmente, él le ordenó que respirase hondo y fuerte y, con un hábil giro de muñeca, le quitó el tubo de Guedel de la garganta. Hinata arrancó un par de golpes de tos de lo más profundo de su pecho, mas pronto los vio sofocados por el soplo de aire que le proporcionaba la mascarilla. La mano de Suga, apoyada sobre su esternón, pareció de alguna forma despejarle los pulmones y ayudarle a inspirar con más eficacia. Notó cómo el albino agitó la camilla para soltar la parte de la cabecera e incorporarla un poco para facilitar el trabajo respiratorio. La verdad, no podía sentirse más tranquilo ni mejor cuidado, aunque todavía le molestase la garganta por la cánula.

 

-Yams, gracias, cariño, ya te puedes ir-hasta entonces, el pelirrojo ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su compañera. Antes de que cruzara el umbral le dijo adiós con la mano. Aunque dirigió la mirada hacia él no podría asegurar si le vio realmente hacerlo o no.

 

Ya había pasado todo. Estaba bien. Lo había conseguido.

 

Suga acercó engarzándola con un pie su silla de escritorio a la camilla, se sentó y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Eso era lo que tenía que sentir una madre cuando su hijo saliese de una operación, o cuando lo rescatasen de en medio de las llamas. Un alivio inmenso, placentero, una serenidad abrumadora. Koushi jamás había tenido el placer de sumirse en una calma tal, pero no iba a negarlo: le encantaba. Si pudiera, lo cogería en brazos y lo acunaría llenándolo de besos, aunque solo fuera para sentirse más liberado todavía. Sin embargo, lo máximo que pudo hacer fue inclinarse hacia delante y envolverle con los brazos.

 

El albino olía a hogar. El pelirrojo no sabría describirlo de otro modo. A comida recién hecha, a ropa lavada y planchada, a besos de buenas noches, a canela, clavo, jengibre y demás cosas ricas, a levantarse por la mañana con una caricia del sol, a sábanas limpias, al calor de la lumbre. Podía incluso percibir su aroma aún con la mascarilla puesta.

 

A pesar de haber arrastrado la silla, terminó tomando asiento a un lado de la camilla. Así le era mucho más fácil no solo verter sobre él todo su cariño, sino arroparle, ajustar el oxígeno, apretar el reservorio cada cierto tiempo y vigilar en general sus constantes. A pesar de que Hinata tenía que estar recostado, pronto se dejó caer de lado para abrazarse a un costado de su ángel guardián de cabello plateado, quien terminó simplemente haciéndose cargo de acariciarle el cabello y tararearle canciones que de tener otro tipo de progenitores tendría que haber reconocido.

 

Sin embargo, había demasiadas cosas que Hinata no sabía. No podía ni siquiera llegar a imaginárselas.

 

 

 

— Mi amor, voy a cambiarte la mascarilla, ¿vale? Tienes una saturación muy buena, así que te voy a poner una más cómoda, aunque da un poquito menos de aire. ¿Crees que podrás?

 

El pequeño asintió varias veces, aún apoyado contra su costado. Había indagado que era mejor comunicarse mediante gestos simples y monosílabos mientras tuviese la nariz y la boca cubiertas, ya que su voz se veía gravemente sofocada. En tanto que Suga se inclinaba ligeramente para coger las gafas nasales de la mesa, él aprovechó para acurrucar la mejilla en su vientre. Era suave, blandito aunque bastante plano, y reverberaba el eco de su corazón. Era un lugar tremendamente cómodo. Todo Suga lo era. En medio de toda la confusión, de la incertidumbre, era lo único certero a lo que podía aferrarse. No podría sentirse tan seguro como entre los brazos del albino en ningún lugar del mundo.

 

Si eso era lo que significaba tener un padre o una madre, no podía creerse todo lo que se había estado perdiendo.

 

Con mucho cuidado, Suga le colocó la nueva mascarilla incrustada en la nariz y le ayudó a enderezarse para ordenarle que respirase hondo unas cuantas veces hasta que su saturación volvió a estabilizarse. En cuanto lo hizo, el pelirrojo no tardó en dejar caer la cabeza contra su pecho. El albino cerró los ojos, velándolos con sus largas pestañas blancas. Sin embargo, Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en el porqué de su accidente, aunque procurase no exteriorizarlo.

 

¿Debería comentarle lo de Kageyama? ¿Podría Suga ayudarle en algo?

 

Había demasiadas cosas que no sabía.

 

De repente, alguien golpeó la puerta de la consulta suavemente un par de veces, provocando que el pequeño se sobresaltara por un segundo. El mayor de ambos dirigió la mirada a la entrada y enunció un “adelante” para darle luz verde a pasar. Hinata entreabrió los ojitos para poder vislumbrar quién era el inesperado visitante. Era un hombre alto y corpulento, de cabello largo y castaño ligeramente ondulado, con una barba oscura que terminaba antes de llegar a formar un bigote y delineaba su mandíbula. Sus ojos eran oscuros y expresivos, y alternaban la mirada con el albino y el suelo, en un gesto de nerviosismo.

 

— ¿Se puede?-a pesar de su apariencia, tenía una voz grave, aterciopelada y suave.

 

— Ah, Asahi. Por supuesto, pasa. ¿Ha pasado algo?

 

Asahi. Claro. Noya y Tanaka le habían hablado de él hacía apenas unas horas. Le habían dicho que a pesar de poder seguramente tumbar a quien quisiese con el dedo meñique, era tan solo un enorme recipiente de bondad. Y no solo eso, sino que Noya le había prometido –palabra de _aniki_ – que era completamente inofensivo. Quizás fue por eso por lo que Hinata, todavía acurrucado contra el amoroso pecho de Suga, le sonrió y le saludó con la mano.

 

— Eh…Ah… ¿Está bien?— cuestionó, refiriéndose al pelirrojo, sin poder dejar de mirarlo con curiosidad y nerviosismo. A los ojos del pequeño, parecía un animal imponente mas asustadizo, igual que un oso pardo salvaje y desconfiado de la mano del hombre.

 

— Sí, claro. Solo ha tenido un pequeño accidente, pero ya está todo solucionado.

 

— Ah, m-me alegro.

 

Al final, en contra de todo pronóstico, incluso iba a caerle simpático.

 

— Pero dime, ¿a qué has venido? Dudo que quisieras solo hacerme una visita.

 

Pronto el rostro del muchacho de cabello largo se tornó más sereno. Por alguna razón, Hinata sintió un escalofrío taladrarle la columna. Había algo que no terminaba de gustarle en el asunto.

 

— Tenemos al líder de Johzenji. Te lo hemos preparado.

 

Otra vez el temblor eléctrico del coxis a la cabeza. Intentó no darle importancia.

 

— ¿En serio? Estupendo— Suga esbozó una sonrisa ante el acontecimiento. Con mucho cuidado de no turbar la paz del pelirrojo, se fue levantando de la camilla— . Asahi, ¿puedes cuidármelo tú un rato? En cuanto veas que está menos fatigado puede irse a su habitación, sólo vigila un poco que respire bien sin las gafitas.

 

— Eh-P-Pero… ¿yo? ¿C-cómo que yo?— se precipitó hacia el albino luciendo de nuevo terriblemente preocupado. Sin embargo, este le devolvió una mirada tierna y tranquilizadora mientras abría la puerta.

 

— Vamos, no me digas que te da miedo. No te va a comer, y solo será un momento.

 

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto desprotegido cuando su benefactor le dejó, y sin duda Asahi también podía experimentar ese abandono en sus carnes cuando cerró la puerta en sus narices, sin explicarle mucho más lo que tenía que hacer. Había muchas cosas que Hinata no sabía y una de ellas era que aquel joven de cabello largo necesitaba tener todos los cabos atados o comenzaría a sentir su garganta cerrándose. Se echó la melena hacia atrás con una mano para apartarla del rostro, el cual estaba ligeramente perlado en sudor. El más pequeño no se había fijado antes, pero nunca había visto a un hombre con el pelo tan largo y que eso acentuase su masculinidad en lugar de atenuarla. Quizás las reglas que regían el mundo, o al menos Karasuno, no fuesen tan absolutas como él creía.

 

El tiempo que estuvo siendo supervisado por él transcurrió entre miradas mutuas a hurtadillas y risitas nerviosas. El último instante en el que el hombre se atrevió a hablarle fue cuando le retiró las gafas nasales con mucho cuidado, simplemente para pedirle permiso antes de ejecutar ese acto. Sus dedos eran larguísimos, sus manos eran enormes, no pudo evitar fijarse en ello, y sin embargo lo trataron con tanta delicadeza que parecía estar acariciando el borde de un vidrio.

 

— Tenía razón Noya- _aniki_ — musitó sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente.

 

En cuanto escuchó aquel nombre su rostro completo se sonrojó tan exageradamente que su piel completa mudó al tono de un melocotón maduro.

 

— Así que él tuvo algo que ver. ¿Por qué no me lo había imaginado?— masculló el muchacho de barba, llevándose una mano a la sien—. Y… ¿Y qué te dijo exactamente?

 

— Pues… Me dijo que eres muy bueno y que no le hacías daño a nadie.

 

Para Hinata no le había parecido algo demasiado relevante cuando Nishinoya se lo había dicho, mas no se esperaba que Asahi apartase la mirada arqueando los extremos de la boca en un gesto mezcla de dolor y agradecimiento.  Juraría que incluso podía ver cómo sus ojos se incendiaban.

 

— Es un poco exagerado…— susurró en respuesta. Su voz grave se convertía en tan solo una vibración cuando bajaba el tono.

 

Apenas con aquellas brevísimas frases intercambiadas, Hinata fue libre de irse. No parecía estar fatigado ni tener problemas para mantenerse de pie (aunque la imponente presencia del moreno podría ahuyentar cualquier mareo), por lo que pudo abandonar la consulta para volver a su habitación. Aún le costaba un poquito caminar, pero si se movía lentamente y no realizaba giros muy bruscos conseguía desplazarse con suficiente autonomía. No obstante, no contaba con el mínimo detalle de que su cabeza todavía se encontraba un poco descentrada. Tantas emociones en un solo día, en tan corto espacio de tiempo, provocaron que, cuando se pudo dar cuenta, estuviese perdido en medio del pasillo.

 

Intentó recordar algún punto de referencia que le indicase hacia dónde dirigirse, sin embargo, a medida que iba recorriendo los recovecos de la Sede, más perdido se sentía y más se parecían unos a otros. Tras un angustioso rato de búsqueda, pudo escuchar una voz a lo lejos. Suga. Como un animal que responde a la llamada de su madre, se encaminó sin ningún tipo de duda hacia la fuente del sonido. Él podría guiarle, él le llevaría a su cuarto. El ambiente comenzó a caldearse. Un olor fuerte le golpeó las fosas nasales. Pudo comenzar a reconocer palabras, frases sueltas.

 

_“Me estoy cansando.”_

_“Dime lo que quiero saber.”_

_“Harás que se agote mi puta paciencia.”_

_“Y si eso pasa, puedes rezarle al Dios que tengas.”_

 

A medida que Hinata se iba acercando fue distinguiendo un interlocutor en la penumbra. Esta no tenía un dueño que pudiese identificar.

 

_“¡Que me dejéis en paz, putos cuervos! ¡No pienso decir ni media!”_

_“Te lo repetiré una vez más y espero que sea la última. ¿Qué negocios tienes con los gatos?”_

_“¿Y yo te lo repetiré las veces que quieras, hostia, que no sé de qué me hablas?”_

 

Su corazón comenzaba a latir tan rápido como el de un colibrí. Sabía que no tenía que estar allí, mas siguió avanzando, caminando en la punta de sus dedos. Se emanaba una luz enfermiza de una puerta entreabierta.  Tenía que echar un vistazo. Tenía que hacerlo. Suga-san…

 

_“Así que esas tenemos. Quieres ir por las malas, ¿no, jodida escoria?_

_No sabes con quién estás lidiando”._

 

Había demasiadas cosas que Hinata no sabía.

Y probablemente no estaba preparado para descubrirlas.

 

Su ojo color miel se aproximó a la rendija.

Un chaval rubio atado a una silla. Tenía las muñecas enrojecidas.

Suga estaba de pie, de espaldas a la puerta. Los hombros contraídos. Las manos en garras. Posición de ataque.

Le abrió la mandíbula. Se escuchó un chasquido. Agarró una pequeña bolita metálica de su lengua.

Tiró fuerte.

 

El alarido que el muchacho arrancó de lo más profundo del vientre fue tan visceral que provocó un intenso escalofrío en Hinata. Suga tenía su piercing en la mano, recubierto de sangre, chorreando tropezones de músculo desgarrados. Esta vez sí pudo verle el rostro. No había ni un ápice de expresión en él. Una losa le golpeó en medio del pecho. Suga-san…

 

— ¡ _Eshtásh_ loco! ¡ _Eshtásh_ loco!— lloraba el rubio como buenamente podía entre los borbotones de sangre, la lengua destrozada, la mandíbula resentida y violentas arcadas.

 

Y allí estaba el albino, mostrando una insensibilidad aterradora. Ya no parecía un ángel de cabello plateado. Era un espectro. Una moira.  

 

— Terushima, dime qué negocios tiene Johzenji con Nekoma— esta vez no lo intercambiaba con ningún trato o amenaza. Era una orden. _Dímelo_.

 

— ¡No _puero_!— se inclinó hacia delante todo lo que las ataduras le permitían. Intentaba reverenciarse. Había abandonado su actitud chulesca, le estaba suplicando clemencia.

 

La mirada de Suga era imperturbable. Cortante. Impasible.

De una mesa cercana aferró un bisturí.

Con la otra mano le desabrochó poco a poco los botones de la camisa a Terushima.

No dejaba de temblar. La sangre le caía a chorro de la boca. Se ahogaba con los fluidos de su propio cuerpo.

Las pupilas de Hinata se contrajeron.

Contuvo la respiración.

El filo del bisturí se deslizó como el canto de un patín sobre el hielo abriendo un camino de carne.

Tronzó. Desmigajó. Retorció.

El suelo iba tiñéndose de rojo. Su cuerpo lloraba pedazos de piel y grasa. 

A los pies de Suga se resumía la destrucción.

Cayó su pezón mutilado junto al talón de los mocasines.

Terushima se convulsionaba. Chillaba. La nariz le chorreaba vómito.

Los ojos exorbitados. La mandíbula desencajada. La mirada perdida. No parecía ni humano.

Y de los labios del albino se esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha. Cruel. Visceral.

 

Hinata habría dado todo lo que tenía por no haber sabido nunca lo que ahora sabía.

 

 _B-Buerk_ …

 

Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Aquella visión le estaba mareando. Descubrió su propio cuerpo temblando de puro terror. Su respiración de agitaba del pánico. Su pulso arremetía tan fuerte contra sus costillas que apenas podía escuchar los gritos de Terushima. Tenía tantísimas ganas de romper en llanto.

 

El sonido que provocó al reprimir su arcada provocó que el cuerpo de Suga se girase hacia la puerta en consonancia. Había alguien más.

 

Durante un brevísimo instante intercambiaron una mirada a través de la mirilla. Los párpados de Suga se elevaron violentamente. Esta vez sí adquirió expresión. Culpa.

 

Dejó caer el bisturí en el suelo junto a los deshechos de su víctima. Podía notar cómo se le encogía violentamente el corazón dentro del pecho y le dejaba sin aliento.

 

— Hinata…

 

Su nombre. Le estaba llamando. El pequeño tomó una dirección al azar y comenzó a correr con toda la velocidad que le proporcionaban las piernas.

 

— ¡Hinata, espera!

 

Los pasillos laberínticos de la Sede se le antojaban un corredor enorme que solo le indicaba una dirección. Adelante. Lo más lejos que pudiera. Se percató de que unos pasos apresurados le seguían, mas no por el sonido, ya que tan solo su propia respiración era tan fuerte que imprimía eco a través de las paredes. Quizás era incluso la vibración, las sombras impresas en el suelo, o su propia paranoia. Un par de veces se estrelló contra las esquinas, pero supo componerse rápidamente y continuar corriendo. Su cabeza no dejaba de traerle de vuelta aquellas imágenes. La sangre brotando de la carne desmigajada. El vómito escapándosele por las fosas nasales. La mirada entornada. Las convulsiones. Los gritos ahogados. Las bocanadas. Suga. Su presencia imponente, su porte, su frialdad. Tenía que ser un sueño, no, una pesadilla. Él no era así, él era su protector, su punto de apoyo. Su madre. Su padre. Lo era todo. No podía ser, no, no, tenía que tratarse de un error. Debía ser un error. Un error. Un horrible y jodido error.

 

Afortunadamente, Yams estaba en el pasillo abriendo la puerta de su habitación para volver de ir a la cocina a coger una infusión cuando vio a Hinata precipitándose sobre ella.

 

— Hinata, ¿qué coñ…?

 

— ¡La puerta, la puerta, la puerta, abre la puta puerta, déjame entrar!

 

Con las manos temblando consiguió girar el picaporte. El pelirrojo embistió hacia el interior provocando la pérdida de equilibrio de su compañera y la consecuente caída de la taza al suelo. Corrió hacia el baño a tientas, como un animal malherido buscando una escapatoria, chocándose contra cada rincón, arrasando con todo lo que pillaba a su paso. Cruzó el umbral y echó el cerrojo, y fue lo único que pudo hacer antes de entreabrir la boca y dejar salir un chorretón de vómito líquido. Se giró hacia el retrete y se dejó desplomar contra él, aferrándose fuerte a la tapa para mantener una cierta distancia. De lo más hondo de sus entrañas se vertía violentamente un mar de bilis. Se dejó caer de rodillas entre arcada y arcada y apoyó ambas manos en la taza. Luchó por inhalar un par de bocanadas completas de aire, mas tenía la garganta cerrada para todo lo que no fuese expulsar todo el terror ácido que le recorría el esófago en bruscas y dolorosas palpitaciones. El exterior emanaba voces que se entremezclaban y se convertían en un mazacote ininteligible. Lo único en lo que Hinata podía centrarse era en las vibraciones de su estómago a punto de expulsar otro ramalazo, su faringe estrechándose cada vez que inhalaban y su pulso aporreando contra su frente.

 

La sangre.

La bilis.

Los ojos entornados.

La carne.

Suga-san.

 

— ¡Hinata!

 

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza en un chasquido, como un perrito al que acaban de llamar por su nombre. Aquella voz. El corazón, el  estómago y la tráquea se le retorcieron a la vez. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se quedó tan paralizado que no fue capaz siquiera de arrancar una arcada. Alguien golpeó la puerta. Esta vez pudo percatarse hasta del entrechocar de sus nudillos y el repiqueteo de sus uñas largas.

 

— ¡Hinata, mi amor, ábreme, por favor!

 

Al otro lado de la puerta, las manos de Suga acariciaban la madera con desesperación. Parecía que cuanto más las deslizaba de arriba abajo, más conseguía aliviar su propia pesadumbre. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos color miel y le arrasaban la blanquísima y sensible piel de sus mejillas. Podía soportar el miedo, las miradas de terror, el desasosiego encogiendo unas pupilas, pero no en los ojos de Hinata.

 

Había perdido a un niño. No estaba dispuesto a perder otro.

Y menos así.

 

— ¡Hinata! ¡Por favor, al menos escúchame! ¡No tengo otra opción! ¿Entiendes? ¡Tengo que hacer esto!

 

Por alguna razón, la voz de Suga seguía tranquilizándole. Sin embargo sonaba quebrada, rota, resquebrajada. Estaba descubriendo una faceta suya, una cara oculta, que jamás creería tener que estar viendo. Cuanto más sabía, peor se sentía. Preferiría seguir viviendo en la absoluta ignorancia si ello le proporcionase algo de paz mental.

 

La decisión era complicada. Si lo dejaba pasar por alto, estaría confiando en un asesino; pero si no, habría perdido a la única persona que mostró un ápice de preocupación e, incluso, cariño por él en toda su vida.

 

¿Estaba dispuesto a perdonarle?

¿Qué le diferenciaba de su padre biológico?

No tenía ningún otro lugar a dónde ir.

 

Se acarició el tatuaje todavía irritado del antebrazo. Ahora era un cuervo. Todavía no había aceptado su condición, y le costaba pensar que ahora estaba del lado de “los malos”, que ahora era un criminal igual que todos ellos. Igual que Suga. Que lo único que los diferenciaba era el peso de los años y la cantidad de sangre que les teñía las manos. No todo podía ser blanco y negro. Nadie le había enseñado antes a valorar cada uno de los matices de gris, ni su padre, ni su hermana, ni sus profesores, ni sus compañeros. Quizás ya era la hora.

 

En el momento en el que se puso de pie, intentando mantener el equilibrio entre la inestabilidad, pudo sentir inequívocamente como si sus alas crepitaran debajo de su piel tentando por salir.

 

Suga apartó las manos de la puerta del servicio cuando esta se abrió. La escena que pudo presenciar Hinata fue la viva imagen del contraste. Sus ojos color miel enrojecidos, la espalda ligeramente encorvada, sus brazos rodeando su propio cuerpo como un penitente, y toda la sangre de su víctima sin enjuagar tiñendo su ropa y su piel alguna vez impoluta. Por un instante solo se pudo escuchar la pesada respiración de los presentes, hasta que el albino se enderezó y se atrevió a dejar fluir su voz.

 

— Hinata…— volvió a llamarle. Igual que una madre a su pequeño. Pero no sonaba humano, era el graznido de un cuervo agonizando.

 

Pluma tras pluma, raquis tras raquis, la piel se le abría a cada paso que daba, a cada pincelada de gris que arremetía contra su lienzo, a la mezcla furiosa entre la belleza y la muerte. Y por algún motivo, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había estado deseando abrazar con las fuerzas que le quedaban a su portador de luz, a su ángel caído. Suga se desplomó en sus rodillas y le estrechó contra sí haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llorar.

 

— Lo siento… Perdóname, yo… Lo siento… Lo siento…

 

Hinata cerró los ojos al sentir que con cada caricia, con cada roce, los dedos del albino le embadurnaban la cara de sangre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, amores, aquí ya empieza lo fuertecillo. ¡Ya iba teniendo ganas! Además del Kagehina, que me habéis preguntado por él :3 Muchas gracias por todos los kudos y los comentarios adorables que me dejáis, me siento tremendamente honrada, de verdad de la buena. 
> 
>  
> 
> PD: No me gusta desvelar cosas como estas pero sí, Suga tiene un trastorno de la personalidad, el mismo que una paciente que tuve. Para que no os extrañéis demasiado por su comportamiento :3


End file.
